


Rose of Jericho

by Patrycja444d



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrycja444d/pseuds/Patrycja444d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akanishi Jin is a detective that loves proving to others that every case can be solved. One day he finds a mysterious cold case from 15 years back called by his colleagues “Murder of a Faceless Man”. Having nothing more but a simple report and no evidences, Jin decides to investigate the case for the second time to find the killer as well as the victim. But the problem is, how to find a killer of a body that suddenly disappeared from the morgue along with all documents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose of Jericho

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic with adult themes/scenes in it so I'm sorry if it's not exactly the best yet XD

**Rose of Jericho**

  
  
On the dark sky even darker clouds were dangerously moving above a thick forest. A sudden brightness of a lighting lighted up the darkness for a single second followed by a loud sound of a thunder. The heavy rain started falling down, drowning out the sound of twigs breaking under the weight of a man running frantically through the forest. The man was breathing heavily in exhaustion but didn’t slow down. He didn’t look behind himself even once, afraid that the people who were chasing him would catch him the moment his eyes lose the sight in front of him.  
  
The man ran out of the forest and halted, looking around himself with eyes widened in fear. It took him only a second to realize he was trapped. In front of him was a steep-up flank of the mountain, impossible to climb up, and behind him was a thick forest from which he just came. There was no way for him to escape. His heart was beating furiously in his chest and the sound of it seemed to be louder than any thunder could be.  
  
The lighting hit again and the rain got denser obscuring the man’s view. The wind was blowing heavily moving tops of the trees that were swaying dangerously, ready to snap in half any moment. Small stones were rolling down the slope landing at its foot. Drops of water were hitting the man’s face and his whole silhouette, drenching him from head to toes and plastering the long hair to his wet skin but he didn’t care, searching for a place to hide from the people going after him.  
  
A sudden snap of a twig made the man turn around quickly, looking for the source of the sound. He didn’t need to look for long. His eyes caught the sight of a bald man coming out from the forest in slow steps. While the bald man was moving closer and closer with the gun pointed at the figure in front of him, the other man was backing away from his chaser, his whole body trembling in uncontrollable fear. When his back touched the steep-up slope, he knew the game was over, he couldn’t escape. The man closed his eyes tightly, his chest raising fastly, waiting for the moment he’d make his last breath.  
  
The sound of a shoot got drowned out by another loud thunder but the lifeless body that slid down on the ground was enough to know the bullet hit its target. The long haired man laid at the foot of the slope; his skin white like a snow, lips grey-purple like veins seen on a human body and left side of his chest red like crimson roses that are growing in beautiful gardens.  
  
The bald man lowered his gun and stared at the body in front of him. His face seemed to be completely expressionless, eyes looking empty, void of any emotions. He didn’t move, there was no reason to do so; the man was a professional, he wouldn’t miss and red staining the front of the other’s shirt proved that just fine.  
  
The man stood still until he heard quick footsteps approaching. He moved back into the forest, hiding himself in the darkness and observed as a group of men came out of the forest to see the dead body. They froze for a moment but then made their way towards the lifeless figure to examine it. One of the man shook his head and nobody had to say anything to know there was no hope for the lying body to suddenly get up and walk; live.  
  
The bald man waited until the men disappeared, leaving the body behind them. When he was sure no one was near he gave the lifeless figure one last glance and turned around walking back into the forest. His hand slipped into the pocket of his coat to bring out a cellphone. The man chose a number and waited for the line to connect. The conversation took less than a minute. The man hang up and sighed heavily looking up at the sky.  
  
The rain stopped falling, the gale change into a delicately blowing wind and the dark heavy clouds started to move away unveiling pieces of a blue sky. Rays of sunlight were breaking through the darkness, falling on different parts of the forest. One of those rays hit the bald man in the face, warming up his skin and revealing his face to the world; a soft smile playing on his lips...  
  
...And a lone tear that was slowly trailing down the murderer’s pale cheek.  
  


 

 

_ **# 15 years later #** _

  
  
“Oi, Akanishi! What are you doing here again? Don’t you have enough work to do already?” an older policeman in glasses asked while glaring at the young detective that was looking through one of the cabinets full of cold cases’ files. The younger man raised his head and smiled innocently making the other give out a resigned sigh. The young man was a one stubborn guy, after all.  
  
Akanishi Jin was one of the best detectives Japan could ever have. Despite his quite young age he was able to solve hundreds of cases and at least half of them were cold cases - cases that were closed because of lack of evidences or the time for solving, established by law, lapsed. The man was known among his colleagues for his motto: ‘Every case has its solution, you just need to take your time and find it.’. Wherever someone told Jin to give up or leave the problem alone, the detective would stubbornly dig in deeper until he found what he was looking for. Unconsciously, he was making other policemen jealous of his abilities, bringing teasing comments on himself. But even all the teasing couldn’t make him stop, on the contrary, Jin was even more determined to solve every case he got into his hands. The problem was that the more comments he heard, the more cases he was taking upon himself.  
  
“I closed the case yesterday and I thought I would see if I can find something interesting here,” Akanishi answered sheepishly.  
  
“Really, Akanishi. Can’t you just stick to your own work?” the man sighed.  
  
“You know that I can’t,” Jin laughed while the older man just shook his head at him. “So… can I go through the files?”  
  
“Do what you want, just don’t make a mess,” the man agreed knowing that the younger would be coming back until he got the permission. Then he walked out of the room, ignoring the younger..  
  
“Thanks!”  
  
Jin grinned from ear to ear before looking around himself, deciding which cabinet he should open. He started coming closer to the one in the middle when his eyes caught a sight of an old, rusty cabinet hidden in the corner behind a few stocks of useless files. Jin was surprised; he hadn’t seen this particular cabinet before and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion - how could he have ignored it until now? After a short moment, he hummed to himself - he remembered that not so long ago they were cleaning up the archive; it was possible that there was more files at the beginning so the cabinet couldn’t be seen anyway.  
  
Jin made his way to the mysterious closet. He opened it with a single strong pull and looked inside. He started to go through all the sheets of paper, looking for something that would catch his attention and apparently there was a case like that. He pulled the files out, blew away some dust and looked at the front page. “Murder of a Faceless Man”. Jin blinked at the title that reminded him more of some crime novel than a case but shrugged his shoulders bringing the folder to the table in the middle of the room. He sat comfortably in the chair and opened the very thin binder.  
  
The detective scanned the first page briefly that contained the reasons for labeling it as a cold case. Lack of evidences. The most common reason for such files - nothing new. Jin turned the page and started reading a report. His eyes were growing wider with every word he read. The case was very intriguing but also very, _very_ weird; he couldn’t believe that such a case even existed.  
  
_“In 2000, May 10th, a body of a young man was found at the foot of the slope next to the forest, near the Yamakita city. The man was shot once in the heart. After the first examination, the body was taken to the morgue. The necropsy was supposed to be done on the next day but mysteriously the body disappeared, along with all the evidences and pictures taken before and after bringing the body to the morgue, during the night. The man’s identity just like the murderer’s aren’t known.”_  
  
Jin was shocked. He had never heard of the case like this one. He bit on his lower lip feeling tremors of excitement going through his body; he knew the case would be very hard to solve since there was nothing except for a report and a few pages of records of interrogations. There were no witnesses of the murder itself and with a body gone, no one could actually take care of finding a murderer. It was almost as if the case didn’t even exist in the first place. But despite knowing all of that, Jin didn’t want to give up.  
  
“After all, every case has its solution, you just need take your time and find it, ne?”  
  
The smirk adored the man’s face who took the files in his hands and happily exited the archive intending to go home to get ready for his new adventure.

 

* * *

  
In normal circumstances, Jin would wait for the next morning to arrive at the small city but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he didn’t go there right away. He didn’t know why but he thought of the case as something personal and that was making him feel confused. There was nothing that would even slightly remind him of his own life, none of his friends or family members were connected to this case and yet, Jin felt like solving it might change a lot in his life. But there was also a inner voice whispering to him softly inside his head, saying that no matter how much time would pass and how hard Jin would try to get an answer, the truth would never be shown to the world. And that was frustrating.  
  
The young detective took an afternoon train to reach the place. During the ride, Jin searched for a hotel where he could stay for the time being and thankfully he found one in good localization; close to the station, police headquarters and a few small pubs and restaurants when he could eat his meals. It wasn’t also that expensive which appealed to him in an instant - police wasn’t really paying for solving cold cases.  
  
Finding the hotel wasn’t a hard task but the late hour and lack of map, since the GPS in his phone wasn’t cooperating with him that day, made Jin lose his way a little. Luckily for him, a gas station was still open and he asked the clerk for directions. Jin sighed in relief when he realized the hotel was barely two streets away. Grateful, Jin bowed to the man and went towards the place he was temporarily staying at.  
  
Once inside his room, Jin looked around. The place wasn’t bad; a room was neat and pleasant to the eye, a bed was rather comfortable, the bathroom was clean. A small TV set stood in the corner next to the window that faced the street - a good observation point. Jin was pleased with the room and after taking a quick shower, he immediately took out everything he needed, putting it on the bed.  
  
Jin spend two hours re-reading the files and coming up with a plan for the next few days before his eyes became heavy. He yawned widely and grabbed all the papers packing them back into the folder. When Jin made sure everything was securely hidden in his suitcase, he laid down on the bed, stretching his sore limbs. Despite the obvious tiredness, Jin tried to stay awake. He wasn’t as excited as at the beginning so his mind worked more rationally and just then the detective realized how hard the case was - almost impossible - to solve. Jin didn’t want to give up, not before he even started but the strange feeling of confusion was unsettling. It was the first time for him to feel that way taking care of the cold case but even if it was disturbing, it was also kind of good, fresh and thrilling. Jin wanted to understand it.  
  
Slowly the man’s eyes closed. He fought with his sleepiness but the peacefulness of the small city and the darkness of the room was making it hard for him to stay awake. His body relaxed on the soft mattress feeling warm under the cotton blanket and Jin’s head sank deeper into the fluffy pillow. Five minutes later Jin drifted off to the land of dreams.  
  
Or rather nightmares.

 

* * *

  
_”Look, Jin! Over there! Do you think that anyone ever goes there?”  
  
A brown-haired boy pointed towards the long, old, wooden building standing lonely at the outskirts of the city. The place stood abandoned for many decades, left to rot by its owner, a man whose company ran into bankruptcy soon after the World War II ended. What remained was quickly took by the government and sold. The building was only an eyesore to the townspeople who wanted it to be removed but during the years, changes in local administration and more important problems that occurred all of a sudden, made everyone forget about the place.  
  
“I have no idea, the place looks pretty old,” Jin answered with a shrug to his friend.  
  
“Of course no one goes there. Why should they? There’s nothing there,” a short black-haired boy retorted to his taller but younger companion.  
  
“How do you know there’s nothing inside? Maybe there’s some hidden treasure?”  
  
“Yeah? Like what?” The boy snorted.  
  
“Oh, oh! Maybe it was a thieves’ hideout! You know, they were robbing banks and then stashing everything here.”  
  
“You think so? Should we go inside and check?” Jin smiled mischievously.  
  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” the smallest boy opposed, not really convinced.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because it’s old and I don’t want to be knocked out by some brick. Also moms told us not to go there.”  
  
“And since when are we listening to our moms? Don’t tell me…” Jin smirked. “You’re afraid!” The boy started laughing loudly.  
  
“No, I’m not!”  
  
“Yeah, right. You’re a chicken. Coward! Coward!” the smallest boy’s friends were chanting.  
  
“Fine! We’re going! But I’m sure it’s a waste of time.”  
  
The two friends smiled. They knew perfectly well how their short friend will react to the provocative words and soon the three boys were standing in front of the middle sized gates. The door seemed to be heavy but surprisingly they easily opened them and slipped inside. For an adult, the place was just an old warehouse but for the kids, it was like a huge playground waiting for them. They were looking in awe at old steel machines, wooden platforms and piles of trash which seemed to contain various, more or less, damaged items that intrigued the kids, attracting them like the light does to the moths.  
  
They went further in, not caring about the potential danger that came with wandering around a collapsing building. The floor was creaking under their feet with every step they made and windows were hitting lightly the frames when a stronger blow of wind moved them. The machines were covered in a thick layer of dust that made the young boys sneeze and cough but it didn’t stop them from exploring the warehouse. Only a sudden bang of the gates a few minutes later halted their movements.  
  
The boys looked behind and seeing a few pair of heavy boots, they quickly hid under a piece of old tarpaulin. Jin moved the sheet up a bit to glance at the newcomers. Five young boys around their twenties were talking to each other while smoking cigarettes. Jin recognized them immediately; they were members of the local gang and, unfortunately for Jin and his friends, among the five was the leader, the most feared guy in the city. Rumors said that he set his parents’ house on fire and killed an old lady when she didn’t want to give him money. No one knew if the gossips were true but it was well known that the gang was bullying kids and robbing small shops. They wouldn’t let anyone slip from them.  
  
Jin shifted and gulping put the sheet down. They all tried to be quiet but their trembling bodies showed how scared they were. The voices seemed to move closer to their hiding place. Jin could see five shadows standing barely a meter away from them. Jin bit on his lower lip and looked at his companions; they both were closing their eyes tightly and clenching fists, nails almost cutting the delicate skin. Suddenly, the smallest boy opened his eyes widely, looking very startled. The boy looked slowly at his left leg and Jin followed with his eyes. Next to the limb something with shiny eyes, sharp strong teeth and long tail was watching them with interest.  
  
A big, hungry rat.  
  
Jin quickly covered the boy’s mouth afraid that he would scream. They both were observing in fright how the animal was sniffing around and moving up towards their faces. The small boy was shaking badly while the rat moved to smell his pockets where he stuffed some sweets. When the animal opened its jaw showing his strong teeth, the small boy stopped thinking; he stood up and bolted out from under the tarpaulin running straight into the arms of the gang members. The guys caught the boy surprised by his presence but soon wide smirks blossomed on their faces, happy to have a new toy to play with. Jin quickly pulled his other friend hoping that by distracting the older guys, the three of them would be able to ran away from the warehouse. But the plan seemed to fail him when two boys grabbed them while three others were cornering his small friend. What happened later was for Jin worse than the worst nightmare.  
  
One of the guys grabbed the small boy from behind, stopping him from moving while the other two started beating the boy up. They were merciless. Cries of the black-haired boy along with the screams of horror coming from his two friends were only giving them bigger satisfaction. They were feared, they had power. It didn’t matter the boys were just kids; if the guys wanted to they would kill them anyway.  
  
Jin was watching helplessly as his friend is getting punched and kicked on different parts of his body, he saw blood trickling slowly from the open cuts and bruises forming one by one on the abused skin. He tried to wriggle out of the hands that were imprisoning him and scream for help but no one was around to hear him. Even if the scene was making him sick, he couldn’t look away. He felt hopeless and scared. He didn’t know what to do anymore but when he saw a knife in a guy’s hand, he started yelling even louder trying to stop them. They ignored him only smiling deviously mocking him for the tears that were running down his cheeks. At some point, Jin couldn’t hear anything anymore, neither could he scream – he could only watch. Everything seemed to slow down, what in reality took only a second, for Jin it was like an eternity – every cut, every hurt expression on his friend’s face – it was imprinting in the young boy’s mind forever.  
  
When the small boy was on the verge of losing consciousness, he said in the low, cracked voice:  
  
“Jin, help…me…”  
  
And those two words, along with a bloody image of the young boy, were haunting Jin for the next twenty years of his life._

 

* * *

  
_’Help… me… help me… Jin…’_  
  
The man’s eyes opened widely and he sat up quickly. Tears were falling from his red eyes, sweat forming on his face while he was panting heavily. He looked around himself terrified by the still vivid images of his tortured friend coming through his mind. The delicate light of the street lamp coming through his window calmed him down enough to realize he was not in the old warehouse on the outskirts of his hometown but in the hotel room in the small city where a murder took place fifteen years ago. Jin heaved out a sigh and combed his left hand through his hair ruffling it a little then decided to find something that would distract him from the terrible nightmare. It was a long time since he had one but apparently uneasiness he felt towards the case triggered something in him that made him dream about his past again.  
  
“Calm down, Jin. Everything’s alright,” he whispered to himself, trying to reassure his disturbed mind. “Maybe watching TV will help. They like to re-air those weird shows at this hour,” the man muttered and searched for the remote. Once he switched on the TV set, he put the controller on the nightstand that stood next to his bed and leaned his back onto the headboard. The show wasn’t the most entertaining one but it was enough to make him forget about the bad dream.  
  
The host of the program announced a short commercial break so Jin was slightly tempted to turn off the rectangular box and go to sleep. He had the remote in his hand already when a certain CM caught his attention. Jin was rather a dog person but the sight of sweet little kittens was always one of his favorites. Jin didn’t recognize the commercial right away so he concluded it must be rather new.  
  
_“At Whiskas we know all cats learn by exploring. That’s why Whiskas cat food has the highest level of protein to help them grow and stay active. Whiskas. Your cat will love it more than ever. Everything you need to nurture their nature.”_  
  
Jin watched the CM and couldn’t stop a smile from forming on his tired face. The kittens were very cute while the last two lines at the end of the ad, Jin found funny and slightly endearing. The man chuckled at the sight, repeating the lines a few times in his head – it made him feel better, more at ease and soon after he was able to fall asleep.  
  
This time, it was a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

  
Jin’s first destination was a local police station. He thought it would be good to ask for some help and access to the files along with the data base. Cooperation with policemen from other cities was very important for Jin; it was way easier to gain information and get right directions. He could also always call for a backup if something went wrong or if he found the culprit. Of course, not every police station was willing to be a part of Jin’s investigation so, at times, the man simply tried to find enough evidence to get an official order from high-ups. Because of that, he wasn’t the most liked detective alive but still, it was better to be hated than letting a murderer walk freely, waiting for him to commit another crime that would hurt or even kill someone.  
  
Jin walked into the building and came to the counter. He was surprised seeing it empty but decided to wait for a few minutes. Soon a middle aged man came through the door above which was a sign prohibiting outsiders to enter without permission. One didn’t have to be a detective to know that it was where all the criminalists were taken after interrogations – to small, empty cells. Nonetheless, most of the time police was putting in them teenagers for stupid pranks, drunkards, violent husbands and adults that didn’t really grow up, still acting like kids. Jin grimaced at that thought, remembering his early days in the police which were full of him having to change his shirt at least once a day, if he was lucky, when some random drunk guy threw up on him.  
  
“I’m sorry. There were some urgent documents I needed to bring to the boss. How can I help you?” A voice brought Jin back to Earth.  
  
“Ah, right. I’m Akanishi Jin. I work at Tokyo’s police headquarters as a detective. I’m here because of one of the old cases. It was called ‘Death of the Faceless Man’ and I was wondering if I may got an access to your sources.”  
  
“A cold case? It’s not everyday when someone tries to solve those. It’s hard to find any evidence after so many years.” Jin smiled at the words.  
  
“True but I believe that it’s possible. So far I was able to find answers to some of them and seeing this particular one I decided to try my luck again.”  
  
“Well, good luck with that then. We’re a little short staffed at the moment but I think there will be someone willing to help you with something small like looking for a person and such. Hm… I think Yamashita is free at the moment. Currently the guy is writing report about his last case so a short break will make him happy.”  
  
“Yamashita, you say…” Jin furrowed his eyebrows. He knew one Yamashita but would he really be the same one?  
  
“Yes, you will find him in the right corridor, last door on your left.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Jin waved shortly to the man and disappeared behind the door. It didn’t take him long to find the right room. Heck! No one would have problems with finding it seeing as only this one door were painted in the bright, eyes hurting shade of pink. Jin was a little taken aback by the color but decided not to dwell on it – everyone had their own quirks after all. Instead of wondering about possibilities, he knocked and slowly pushed the handle down making a small gap between the frame and the door to take a peek inside. Seeing as the person sitting in a chair was too caught up in writing something on the computer, Jin slid into the office.  
  
When he moved closer he could hear the person muttering some light profanities, most of them were attached to the words: ‘report’, ‘boss’, ‘case’ and ‘overtime’. Jin wasn’t really surprised since he also hated writing reports after working hours and cursed his boss for giving him this or that case to work on. It was normal so everyone ignored the bad words, even the boss himself since he knew how much people hated paperwork. Of course, there always was someone, a newbie or a boot-licker, who tried to get on the boss’ good side. The first kind was easy to understand and forgive – a new job, a lot of enthusiasm and big egos – but the other kind… it was the best to say that people tried to avoid them at any cost.  
  
“Ano… excuse me?” the man in the chair jumped up at the sudden voice interrupting him.  
  
“Good damn it! Don’t sneak around like that, dude! I think I’ve got a heart attack, call the hospital!” The man clenched a shirt in the place his heart should be and turned around. He eyes went wide just like Jin’s upon seeing the other. “No way… no way! Jin? Is that you? How long I’ve been writing this stupid report? I’m hallucinating.”  
  
“Pi? I can’t believe it! I mean, the guy at the reception said to find someone named Yamashita but I thought it’s just a coincident. Man, long time no see. Come on, give me a h… Ouch!” Jin opened his arms widely and Yamashita Tomohisa, called Yamapi or Pi by his friends, pounced on the older man before he could end his sentence.  
  
“JIIIIN~! I missed you so~ much! What are you doing here? I thought you work in Tokyo,” the man asked still lying on his friend who grimaced at the feeling of the other’s weight on him.  
  
“Yeah… Can you get off me first, please? Then I will explain everything to you.”  
  
“Ah, yeah, sure…. You know what?” The man suddenly asked.  
  
“No, I don’t know ‘what,’” Jin rolled his eyes, just a little bit annoyed but mostly amused.  
  
“You’re very comfortable. You should consider changing a job to ‘personal pillow,’” Yamapi grinned but got up from Jin when the said man tried to whack him over the head. The younger chuckled and help his friend get up from the floor. “So. What brings you to Yamakita?” Jin looked at the still opened document on his friend’s computer and smirked.  
  
“Would you mind showing me some good place to eat and _drink_?” Yamapi’s eyes started shining at the suggestion.  
  
“Of course, I don’t mind. Everything for a friend, ne~?” The man smiled widely and skipped to his desk happily before grabbing his coat and rushing to the door. “Let’s go!”

 

* * *

  
While Pi went to get them something to drink, Jin looked around the bar. The place wasn’t bad; lights were slightly dimmed giving a mysterious feeling to the place, red and brown walls adding coziness while soft jazz music playing from the speakers made one feel pretty relaxed. Jin liked the place, it reminded him of some American pubs that he visited during his short stay there while he was still a police academy student. He was rather surprised that almost all tables were occupied; he didn’t expect Japanese people to be fond of a place that didn’t sell traditional dishes and drinks but apparently he was wrong.  
  
“Now tell me what brings you here?” Yamapi asked after putting down two glasses of beer in front of them and sitting down.  
  
“Have you heard about ‘Death of a Faceless Man’?” Jin took a sip from his glass eyeing his friend.  
  
“That old cold case? Yeah, sure I did. It is the biggest mystery of the century. Don’t tell me you want to try solve it?”  
  
“Not try, Pi. I’m going to solve it no matter what but to do that I need your help.”  
  
“I know you’re stubborn and all but don’t you think it might be impossible? I mean, there’s nothing much left after that night. We have particularly nothing,” Yamapi scratched his head not really convinced by his friend’s certainty.  
  
“Trust me, there IS something. It might not be much but I’m sure it’s possible to find the culprit and the victim.”  
  
“I don’t know, Jin,” Pi was skeptical about the young detective’s idea.  
  
“I just need access to your database. Pi, please.” The man pouted, his lips quivering slightly for the effect and looked at his friend in the old, good puppy-eyes fashion.  
  
“Okay, okay, I will help you. Jeez. It was unfair! You know I’m weak against your puppy-like expression.” Yamapi complained like a child and Jin chuckled.  
  
“Thanks, Pi. You’re the best.”  
  
“Of course, I am.”  
  
The man winked and they both started laughing. They chatted some more about how their lives turned our after graduating from the academy. Jin talked about cold cases he took upon himself during the years while Yamapi summarized him his own, not exactly bad but not the best either, love life. Pi was shocked getting to know that Akanishi ‘Heartbreaker’ Jin, completely engrossed in his job, barely went on dates and when he did, most of the time, he got a call from his boss or coworkers. He was looking at Jin with wide, somehow pitying, eyes before declaring to find the detective a perfect match. Good thing for Pi, Jin was bisexual so he could start his job as a matchmaker right away. Jin tried to stop the guy at first but soon decided to amuse his friend for a while. Pi was showing him different people that he thought would be perfect for his older friend but Jin just dismissed every one of them. At some point Pi pouted ordering Jin to look around himself since he didn’t like Yamapi’s choices. Jin chuckled at his friend’s childishness but turned in his chair to do as the man said.  
  
Jin was scanning the crowd. On his left he could see some old grandpas complaining to each other about their wives. Next to them sat two middle aged salarymen who talked about their job, not really wanting to go back home where their children would scream and demand attention. The table in front of them was occupied by some young workers from the local factory, happily drinking, celebrating one of their friend’s birthdays rather loudly. None of the men from these group really appealed to Jin.  
  
Jin shrugged and took his glass of beer to take a sip, wanting to turn back to his friend when he saw _him_. Jin’s jaw dropped unconsciously and the brown liquor fell from his open mouth, staining his white shirt. The man wasn’t even aware of it until Yamapi shook his shoulder quite violently. Jin blinked and feeling something wet on his chest, looked down.  
  
“Shit,” Jin muttered and quickly grabbed a napkin to try to get rid of the yellow mark. Pi watched him in total surprise, worried about his friend’s weird behavior but also amused by the beer-spilling action.  
  
“Are you okay, Jin? You completely spaced-out for a while there.”  
  
“Huh? Ah, yeah, I’m okay.” The man answered quickly before leaning closer to his friend while glancing behind the other’s shoulder secretly. “Ne, Pi, who’s that?” He pointed the guy standing at the counter talking to a bartender.  
  
“Eh?” Pi turned around and spotted a reason of Jin’s embarrassing moment. Everything became clear to him and the man smirked. “Ah! That’s Kamenashi Kazuya. He works at the garden shop not so far from here. He’s a cool guy but his standards are very high, if you know what I mean.” He turned back to look at Jin. The man’s eyes were shining with this mischievous glint he recognized from their younger years and he knew – Jin found his prey and was going to haunt it.  
  
“He might have his standards but I wasn’t called the ‘heartbreaker’ for no reason. He’s going to be mine. Just watch me.” Jin smirked and took the last gulp of his drink before strolling to the counter in confident steps.  
  
When Jin got closer he got a clearer view of his ‘victim’. The man was really something else. He was slender with curves in just the right places but his shoulders and arms seemed muscular despite his delicate form. His legs were long like those of a top class model. He had short slightly ruffled but still stylish black hair with a fringe that was covering his forehead and falling gently near his left eye. When the man moved his head to the right, Jin could see an earring adoring the man’s left ear making him look wilder but also more enchanting at the same time. His pink lips were formed in a small pout that made Jin want to taste them at least once in his life while the man’s milky skin seemed to be smooth and so delicate that Jin got a sudden urge to leave marks all over it. The guy was very alluring; calling him beautiful wouldn’t be a mistake since the gentle but strong and sexy aura that he emitted was somewhat feminine in a way Jin couldn’t describe. Jin was simply completely captivated.  
  
Jin leaned on the counter next to the young man staring all the time at him with a smirk. Kamenashi glanced at him shortly while sipping on his drink but didn’t say anything. After another half a minute, the man who seemed rather entertained turned to him.  
  
“May I help with something?”  
  
“Yeah. I’m sorry to say that but you owe me a drink.”  
  
“Why?” The man raised an eyebrow in question but his shining in amusement eyes and smirking lips indicated that he was having fun while going with Jin’s lameness.  
  
“Because when I looked at you, I spilled out mine.” The man looked down at Jin’s shirt and then moved his eyes back. Jin was slightly embarrassed just now remembering about his little accident back at the table.  
  
“Yes, I kind of realized that.” Kamenashi didn’t say anything more but waited for Jin to react. The problem was that the detective wasn’t exactly prepared and after saying these cheesy words, he didn’t know how to react. He scratched his head awkwardly.  
  
“So… are you going to…” Jin smiled sweetly hoping the guy would get what he meant. The man snorted and rolled his eyes but gestured to the bartender for another glass of beer for Jin. The detective nodded in thanks when a glass was put in front of him before turning back to the beauty standing next to him.  
  
“Now, when you have your _repayment_ , may I know your name?”  
  
“Akanishi Jin. I’m a detective from Tokyo. You’re Kamenashi Kazuya, right?” The other man looked at him suspiciously narrowing his eyes. “Ah, sorry. My friend, Pi, told me your name.” The man nodded visibly relaxing.  
  
“Then, what are you doing in Yamakita, Akanishi-san?”  
  
“Jin.” He immediately corrected.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Call me, Jin. Everyone does.”  
  
“Okay, Jin. You can call me Kame then. So? Why Yamakita?” Kame sipped from his drink.  
  
“I’m working on a certain case that caught my attention with its… minimalism.”  
  
“A case?”  
  
“Yeah, a cold case to be exact.” Jin smiled and turned to the bartender to order some snacks while Kazuya eyed the man in wonder. When Jin looked back presenting Kame some chocolate Pocky, the man smiled slightly in thanks. “Enough about my job. Tell me, Kame, would you like to go on a date with me some day?” The man laughed, his eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
“Sorry, Jin. Maybe some other time.” The man smiled, not really apologetic and grabbed his jacket slowly walking away.  
  
“Do you know what my shirt is made of?” Jin quickly said and waited for Kame to look at him. When the man did just that, he answered. “Boyfriend material.” Kame snorted and rolled his eyes, continuing walking towards the exit. “Can I follow you home? My parents always told me to follow my dreams.”Jin shouted after the man but Kazuya only waved to him over his shoulder before disappearing behind the door leading outside.  
  
The detective smirked shaking his head a little. He asked for one more drink and walked back to the table when his friend was already half drunk. They stayed in the bar for an hour longer and then Jin made sure that Pi got home safely before going back to his hotel room. He didn’t really move forward with his case but he surely found something, or rather someone, interesting in this town, maybe even harder to understand than the case itself – and he liked it.  
  
_Very much_.

 

* * *

  
Jin walked through the thick forest, cursing under his breath at low growing branches that were hitting his face and roots hidden under colorful leaves over which he was tripping every few minutes. When he was finally able to see at least bits of the blue sky ahead of him, he was so happy that only the unevenness of the ground was stopping him from jumping up and running towards the open space. A few minutes later, he came out on the small clearing at the foot of a steep-up slope.  
  
This was the place the Faceless Man was murdered.  
  
Jin took a deep breath that he always took when being at the crime scene and then moved forward with careful but confident steps. He was looking closely around, searching for the slightest sign of something that didn’t fit in the overall picture of the place in front of him. Discovering some jewelry, a piece of ripped clothes or even something as simple as a plain tread or a hair would be a groundbreaking occurrence. Unfortunately, even after searching through the nearest bushes, Jin couldn’t find a single item that would belong to the murderer or the victim  
  
Jin sighed, ruffling his hair in frustration. He closed his eyes, thinking intensively about his current situation. Yes, he didn’t catch a sigh of anything so far but his inner voice was telling him he missed something, he was sure of that. Suddenly, Jin’s eyes opened and the man looked at the place the victim was found. Before when he was being close to the place where the body laid fifteen years ago, he couldn’t see it but now, standing a few meters away, he had a perfect view of the whole clearing. Jin slapped himself inwardly looking at the field. Just now he realized that grass in the place where the man was shot was greener and better nurtured than the rest of the clearing where grass was dry and rather yellowish.  
  
Jin furrowed his eyebrows wondering how that’s possible. He crouched down and took one blade of grass rolling it gently between his fingers. Why only this one place looked so fresh while the rest of the field looked like a desert of dry plants? Something was wrong with it and Jin wanted to know what. He pulled out two small containers and, to both of them he put some samples of grass and earth, deciding to bring it to the laboratory later. He straightened out looking at one of the vials. Abruptly, he turned his head to the right eyeing one of the big bushes. He pocketed the vial and slowly, silently moved closer. He stretched out his hands and in one energetic move spread the branches apart to look through it.  
  
“Who’s there?!” Jin yelled but no one answered him. He looked around some more before shrugging his shoulders. “Maybe I was wrong… But I could swear blind that someone watches me... Maybe I’m just tired.”  
  
The man sighed and turned towards the forest. He grimaced at the thought of going back through all the branches and roots that tried to kill him earlier but not having any other choice, Jin entered the area of thick trees and darkness.

 

* * *

 

Jin walked slowly towards the police station to ask Yamapi about their laboratory while thinking about the earlier situation. Before, in the forest, the detective could sense someone’s presence following him all the way to the clearing and back, but the moment Jin stepped into the town’s territory, the presence disappeared. It could be just an aura of the dark and rather dangerous forest but the detective didn’t want to reject the possibility that someone _really_ was following him. The murderer most likely was still alive and there was also an option that he had a partner who helped him get rid of the body. After all, how a single man could carry out a body from the morgue and steal all the documents without being seen even by one person? Jin didn’t know the answer to that question but he intended to find it out soon.  
  
A sound of clatter brought Jin back to earth. The man jumped slightly, surprised and looked for the source of the unexpected noise. His eyes landed on a quite big greenhouse set up on the opposite side of the street and on the back of a lone figure crouching down to pick up what seemed to be a metal watering can. Jin grinned recognizing the mentioned back perfectly from an evening before. He had no doubts it belonged to the man called Kamenashi Kazuya. The man’s curvy hips and round butt was something Jin wouldn’t be able to overlook even if he wanted – it was just too tempting.  
  
“Need any help?” Jin asked startling the other man with his sudden appearance. Kame turned around quickly, surprised.  
  
“You scared the hell out of me,” the man took a calming breath before smiling good-naturally. “Jin, right?”  
  
“Yup. So, can I help you with something?” Jin glanced behind the man noticing a few rows of flowers that needed to be planted.  
  
“Hm… not really… but since you’re offering. Can you take a flowerpot with a palm tree? We’ve had quite a huge delivery this morning and I didn’t have time to do it yet.”  
  
“Yeah, sure.” They both lifted the heavy pot and slowly, step by step, moved it inside the greenhouse. The temperature in the glasshouse and the heaviness of the plant made them sweat a lot, droplets of salty water falling down their foreheads and cheeks. When they finally put it down in the right place and straightened their back, Jin felt like after an hour long session at the gym. “Damn, that thing weighs a ton. Don’t tell me you wanted to move it alone? A strained back as an aftereffect.”  
  
“Of course not. My friend works here too. I would do it with him when he gets here, you don’t have to worry about my _back_.” Kame chuckled while cleaning his hands with a piece of cloth. “I love my job but one of disadvantages of it is having your whole body covered in dirt all day long. It doesn’t look too pretty.” Kame grinned at Jin.  
  
“Don’t worry, you are so fine, I wish I could plant you and grow a whole field of you.” Jin gave the gardener a lopsided smile and Kazuya laughed while shaking his head at Jin’s lame attempt to woo him. The man seemed to love cheesy pick-up lines.  
  
“Now I understand. You didn’t want to help me, you just wanted to flirt with me!” Kame accused with a smirk.  
  
“You got me here,” Jin chuckled. “No, seriously, I wanted to help you but couldn’t help myself.”  
  
“Mhm...” Kame crossed his arms raising an eyebrow.  
  
“I’m telling the truth here,” Jin pouted slightly, knowing that it worked wonders on everyone.  
  
“Okay, okay, I believe you.” Kame laughed at the man’s cute expression – it didn’t suit him at all. “Since you already started, do you have more corny lines up your sleeve or you’re finished for the day?”  
  
“Oh, I think I would find a few more… Want me to try them out?” Kazuya just shrugged with a smile, feeling rather entertained.  
  
“Be my guest.”  
  
“Okay, since we’re in the greenhouse some plants related ones. Tell me what you think,” Jin cleared his throat while Kame observed him in amusement. “If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking through the garden forever.”  
  
“If you walked through it forever we wouldn’t meet each other anymore.” Jin thought for a moment.  
  
“Good point. Let’s try this one. ‘If you stood in front of a mirror and held up eleven roses, you would see twelve of the most beautiful things in the world.’”  
  
“Hm… Corny one and rather typical.” Kame commented while leaning against his working table. “Last chance, Detective.”  
  
“Okay… If we shared a garden, I'd put my tulips and your tulips together.” Jin smirked while Kame tilted his head to the right not exactly understanding the line. Jin seeing it, chuckled before explaining. “Tulips, like two lips. You know, two pairs of lips put together.”  
  
“Oh… Not bad but it might be hard to catch at first. Nevertheless, you’re good at it.” Kame smiled and grabbed a pair of gloves from the table.  
  
“I’m assuming you won’t go on a date with me?” Jin scratched his head, smiling awkwardly.  
  
“Nope. But I would like to hear more about the case you’re working on and you in general so if you’re willing to share information with me, we can meet this afternoon.” Jin smiled faltered a little – somehow Kame’s words made him a bit suspicious.  
  
“Information about me, okay, but why are you interested in _this_ case in particular?”  
  
“Well… it’s connected to our city so I heard something about it and it’s not like anything happens here all the time. And I was wondering what you mean by ‘minimalism’ of it.”  
  
“Oh, that’s why… Okay, then. Should we meet here in an hour or so? I still have to visit the laboratory with some samples.” Just then Jin remembered about the blades of grass and dirt in his pocket. His eyes widened when he realized that Kame, as a gardener, may help him. “Hey, you said you’re interested in my case, right? Do you want to help me a bit?” Kame looked at him puzzled but nodded in agreement.  
  
“Yeah, sure. What do you need?” Jin came closer pulling out one of the vials.  
  
“You see… I was at the crime scene today and found something interesting. See this grass? It’s fresh and healthy but it was like that only in a place where the body was found. The grass around it was almost completely dry. Do you have an idea why?” Kazuya took the vial in his hand and looked at it thoroughly furrowing his eyebrows in concentration before giving it back to the man..  
  
“Sorry, I can’t really tell you much but the grass might be greener because it was growing on a better soil or because of the lowered ground that was accumulating more water. Also, if the place wasn’t so exposed to sun rays, it wasn’t drying so quickly as well. There can also be other reasons so I don’t think it will help you much. I’m sorry, Jin.” Kame smiled apologetically, feeling bad for rejecting the only evidence the detective had found so far.  
  
“Well, it was worth a try, ne?” Jin smiled a little dejected. “I need to go now. See you later?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Kame smiled and waved the man off. Jin sighed looking at glass vial laying on his palm. Kame was right, there might be thousands of reasons why plants looked way better in that particular place but the thought that there’s more to it than just that, made Jin reluctant to let go of the supposed evidence. Despite the words of the gardener, Jin decided to give the vials for analysis anyway. It was not like he didn’t believe Kame but he would feel better if it was checked by professional scientists who could examine the grass in search for weird substances that might help the growing.  
  
“Checking it won’t hurt anyone,” Jin shrugged his shoulders deciding not to worry too much. After all, Rome wasn’t built in one day and solving the mystery took way more time as well.

 

* * *

  
When Jin walked into his friend’s office he was met with a sight of Yamapi sitting in his chair, forehead touching his desk and arms falling limply in the space between his body and the table. Jin furrowed his eyebrows and came closer bending slightly to check on his friend. Soon his features relaxed and the man chuckled seeing Pi sleeping soundly with his mouth open and drool escaping his mouth. The funny thing about the situation was that apparently Yamapi knew about his habit of drooling so the younger man, before drifting to sleep, put a trash bin exactly under his face. Now the bin’s bottom was covered with a sticky, transparent liquid. Jin clapped a hand over his mouth, trying not to burst into a loud laughing fit. Instead, after he calmed down a little bit, he shook his friend to wake him up. Yamapi growled and tiredly raised his head, a thin string of his drool glued to his chin. He wiped it off with his sleeve before looking at the man who disturbed his sleep.  
  
“What do you want?” The man pouted and Jin chuckled.  
  
“First, did you see the list I left for you on your fridge?” Jin knew that the first thing Yamapi would do after waking up in the morning would be taking a stroll to the kitchen to find some painkillers and a glass of water.  
  
“Yeah, I saw it.” Yamapi grimaced then pouted even more than before and started whining. “You’re a bad friend, Jin~! You just left your best friend for lifetime alone and on top of that gave him another work to do~ What have you got to say for yourself?” Pi pointed an accusing finger at Jin then crossed his arms showing his annoyance.  
  
“If I really was a bad friend I would left you in that bar to tend for yourself. I should probably remind you that you threw up all over me AND the inside of the cab, which _I_ had to clean.” Jin answered, watching as Pi’s cheeks tinted red.  
  
“W-well, it doesn’t mean you can just give me some freaking list to work on.” Yamapi pouted some more but turned on his computer. “So what’s the second thing you want from me?” Pi asked waiting for the old machine to start working.  
  
“I wanted to ask about the laboratory. Do you think they will analyze it for me?” Jin showed his friend two vials. The younger man looked at the items not really understanding why his friend wanted it to be checked by professionals.  
  
“If you’re lucky. They have even more work than police, convincing one of those freaky scientists is like a miracle.” The man shrugged.  
  
“Is there any… trick that will help me to persuade at least one of them?”  
  
“Well… There is this one guy who’s quite easy to manipulate but you need to bribe him anyway. His name’s Nakamaru Yuichi. I bet that if you give him good tickets to a soccer game, he’s going to help you.”  
  
“Soccer you say…” Jin smirked. He was a big fan himself so he had his sources – getting the best tickets for a game wouldn’t be a problem. “Thanks, Pi. I owe you.”  
  
“Of course, you do.” Pi tsked but suddenly his face got serious. “Jin, you remember Ryo, right?” the detective stiffened hearing the name of his old friend.  
  
“…Yeah, I do. What’s with him?”  
  
“He lives here, in this city. You should probably meet him once, talk to him.”  
  
“I don’t know, Pi. It’s been so long…”  
  
“Exactly, it’s been years, you can’t really avoid him forever.” Jin bit his lower lip, his body tensed and Yamapi could see it clearly. “He’s different now, Jin. He still has a sharp tongue but he’s stronger than he used to be. He became a psychologist.”  
  
“Psychologist?” Jin was genuinely surprised not expecting his childhood friend to get a profession when you needed to be considerate and gentle. Yamapi nodded, confirming his earlier words.  
  
“He became one because he wanted to help people overcome their fears. I think… I think he might have done it for you.”  
  
“For me?” Jin looked at Pi in question not fully understanding what he meant.  
  
“Maybe, that’s what I think. I can’t really tell for sure though, Ryo’s not the person who openly talks about his feelings and such. You should ask him personally.” Jin nodded slightly still not sure what he should think about it.  
  
“Thanks, Pi, I will think about it.”  
  
Pi nodded visibly content with the answer he got from his friend. Jin bid him goodbye and walked out of the room. On his way to the laboratory, the detective called one of his old buddies who currently worked as an assistant for the Japanese soccer team. The guy had access to the tickets, always getting some for his family and friends. Jin, who became his friend after helping the guy clear his name when he was being accused of murder of his ex-girlfriend, always had the best places at the stadium. After all, what are a few tickets in comparison with saving the guy from going to ail.  
  
It took Jin two minutes and a promise of going for a beer with the assistant to get a nice ticket for one of the games of the representation. Jin hoped it would be enough to bribe the scientist. He stopped in front of the door to the laboratory and took a breath, then pushed the door and confidently walked inside. He was a little taken aback seeing scientist rushing from one side of the room to the other not even taking a glance at him. Jin tried to catch attention of at least one of them but when all of them ignored him, he decided to look for someone who stays still. He walked slowly, being careful not to bump into anyone. In the corner of the laboratory he saw a single man scribbling something down on a piece of paper. Jin came closer and looked above the man’s shoulder but he couldn’t understand a single word. He moved back and poked the man on the shoulder.  
  
“Excuse me.” The man jumped up giving out a high scream, kind of reminding Jin of a girl, before turning around with big, scared eyes. Jin wondered if he should call for an ambulance, the guy looked ready to faint.  
  
“Oh, my… Don’t you know it’s impolite to scare people by creeping up on them? Who are you? What are you doing here? Explain yourself or I will call security!”  
  
“Calm down, man. I’m Akanishi Jin, I’m taking care of a murder that took place fifteen years ago in this city and now I’m looking for Nakamaru Yuichi. My friend, Yamashita, said he can help me. Do you know where is he?”  
  
“What do you want from him?” The guy looked at Jin suspiciously. “And a murder? Is it about ‘Death of a Faceless Man’ case? That case is impossible to solve, why would you even try?”  
  
“Because I believe that every case can be solved,” Jin answered strongly, absolutely certain of his words. “And I need Nakamaru-san to check this for me.” He took out the vials. “I found something strange on the place where the body was found. It might be nothing but my sixth sense tells me it _is_ something.” Jin was looking at the vials intensely like he was asking the objects an important question and waiting for their answer. The guy observed him and finally sighed.  
  
“I’m Nakamaru but I won’t help you. I have enough to do already. We all work overtime, I don’t have time to play with you.” The man wanted to walk away but Jin put his arm around the scientist and whispered so the others wouldn’t hear him.  
  
“What if I told you I have a VIP ticket for the game against Korea?” Nakamaru stiffened and stopped in his tracks. He nervously looked around himself, making sure no one listens to them.  
  
“You mean _that_ game, the one that is already sold out.”  
  
“Yes, the very same one,” Jin smirked seeing how the man’s forehead covered in sweat and hands started shaking while Nakamaru bit his lips wanting to resist. Thankfully for Jin, the guy couldn’t defy the temptation.  
  
“Fine, I will check it for you but if you’re lying I’m going to write an official complaint on you.” Jin grinned happily and gave the man the vials.  
  
“Thank you, big nose. See you later.”  
  
Jin patted the other’s back strongly almost making the guys fall before quickly walking out of the room. He couldn’t see Nakamaru’s eyes glaring at him nor he could hear the man cursing him under his breaths for offending his nose that _‘isn’t that big!’_.

  
* * *

  
Jin walked towards the greenhouse with a big smile on his face. He was able to persuade Nakamaru to help him and now he could relax a little for a while, waiting for some news. He spotted Kame immediately. The man was putting away his gloves and a uniform. Jin waved to him when he saw that Kame looked at him and smiled. He waited until the man was done closing the greenhouse leaning on the wall of the nearby building. Kazuya came to him with a smile.  
  
“Hey,” Jin straightened and welcomed the younger.  
  
“Hi. No pick-up line? Did you run out of ideas?” Jin shook his head with a smirk.  
  
“No, you're just so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line.” Kazuya laughed at that wondering how many women or men actually fell for it.  
  
“Sorry, still not working. You need to try harder if you want me to fall for you.”  
  
“Don’t worry your pretty head. I have more than one ace up my sleeve,” Jin winked making Kame smirk at him. “Where should we go now?”  
  
“Don’t know. It’s you who wants to woo me so think of something,” Kame shrugged waiting for Jin to surprise him. The man was thinking for a moment before grinning widely and holding out his hand towards Kazuya.  
  
“Would you hold this for me while I go for a walk?” Kame snorted but decided to follow with Jin’s ideas.  
  
“And you said I’m _so_ beautiful that you forget your pickup lines. I see it’s not the case in the end,” Kame retorted observing Jin’s reaction.  
  
“Well, it came back to me suddenly so I decided to tell it before I forget again,” Jin winked making Kame chuckle.  
  
For the first five minutes the pair was going hand in hand but soon Kame released his hold on the other. Jin was a little disappointed but on the other side he was glad that Kazuya did grab it in the first place. They were walking chatting about their jobs and random topics that came to their minds. Jin observed Kame the whole time; the younger seemed to enjoy their stroll and that made Jin relax, he was afraid that Kazuya might find him boring but both of them had fun. At some point they found a stall where some older man sold ice-creams even though summer already came to an end and weather became colder. They sat on a bench and watched how the wind was moving the branches. They didn’t know each other for long but they felt comfortable in each other’s presence. Unfortunately, the nice atmosphere was broken by the sound of ringing coming out from Jin’s jacket. The man looked at the screen and seeing Pi’s name on the display, answered it. Absorbed by what his friend was talking about, Jin didn’t see how Kame observed him intensely. The younger was very interested in the phone call but when Jin hung up, he pretended to eat his ice-cream.  
  
“I’m sorry. Something came up and I need to go,” Jin apologized sincerely wanting to spend more time with the other man.  
  
“Is it about the cold case?” Kame asked, even if he already knew the answer to his question.  
  
“Yeah, I asked Yamashita to find someone for me. Apparently he found the guy,” Jin stood up quickly followed by Kazuya.  
  
“Can I go with you?” Jin looked at Kame in surprise.  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“I want to go with you. I mean… I couldn’t really help you earlier so if you don’t mind, I would like to help you now,” Kazuya smiled slightly embarrassed.  
  
“Well…” Jin was reluctant. It was a police case so he shouldn’t really let a civilian meddle in; he also didn’t want to see Kazuya hurt.  
  
“Please, Jin? I want to spend more time with you,” Kame’s cheeks became a little redder than normally.  
  
“Okay, but you need to listen to me and when I say you need to stay behind or run, you do it, alright?”  
  
“Of course, I promise to listen to you if something happens.”  
  
Jin nodded, now less worried when the younger agreed to his terms. He informed the younger about their destination and Jin started to be even more glad with his decision of taking Kame with him. The gardener knew the city rather well so thirty minutes later they were already entering the redaction of the local newspaper. They were supposed to meet with a reporter called Taguchi Junnosuke who took a photo of a potential murderer fifteen years ago. Finding the guy wasn’t hard since he was well known for his weird personality, never disappearing wide smile and annoying, not really funny, jokes.  
  
Taguchi was sitting in front of his desk, looking rather jumpy. When the man saw them, his smile seemed to widen even more and he rushed to get up, ready to introduce himself. Jin was a little envious since the guy was taller than him and if not for his unnerving behaviour, Jin was sure the guy would be very popular with the ladies.  
  
“Hello, I’m Akanishi Jin and this is Kamenashi Kazuya. We’re here to ask you about the photo you took fifteen years ago.”  
  
“Ah, nice to meet you! Iriguchi, Deguchi, Taguchi desu~! At your service!” The man moved his hands weirdly while introducing himself. Jin looked at him astonished, not really getting the guy and wondering if Taguchi shouldn’t see a psychiatrist. A quiet snort made Jin look to his left and his eyes widened seeing Kame who was trying not to laugh at Taguchi’s lame joke. Jin wasn’t sure if he should be jealous that his object of attention was laughing at someone else’s jokes or be rather worried that his own jokes are on the same level as Taguchi’s. Jin shook his head and concentrated on the current matter.  
  
“Good. Then would you mind showing us that photo and tell us about it.”  
  
“Sure, here it is,” the man handed the photo to Jin and Kazuya came closer to look at it as well.  
  
It was a simple photo of two people talking about something. One of the guys was turned towards the camera and his face was clearly visible but the other one had his back to the lens. The only thing you could really tell about the second man was that his hair reached just slightly below his shoulders. Jin could see that the first man looked angry. He was in his early twenties and was almost bald, his clothes were screaming ‘yakuza’ just like tattoos on his arms. Jin wondered what happened between the two.  
  
“I was testing my new camera that day. Those two looked rather unusual. You can’t really see on this photo but the other man, the one with the back turned towards camera, was older than the other one. I’m not sure about what but they were arguing about something. I wasn’t able to take a better photo because the yakuza guy chased me away but I saw the other guy’s face. I’m not sure how old he was but looked more mature than the bald guy.” Taguchi was observing the two men standing in front of him closely. Somehow Kamenashi seemed familiar.  
  
“So you saw this man’s face? How he looked like?” Jin pointed to the photo. Taguchi furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the picture himself. Then he looked at Kamenashi and back at the photo.  
  
“To be honest, Kamenashi-san looks a lot like that man.”  
  
“Eh? Me?” Kame’s eyes widened in shock but Taguchi confirmed his words by nodding.  
  
“I would even say you’re twins but it’s impossible, right? I mean, it was fifteen years ago and the guy on the photo was like 30 then so almost the same as Kamenashi-san now. If he was the same guy he would be 45 now, and him being a son of that guy would be impossible as well.” Jin nodded. He wasn’t surprised that Taguchi concluded so much, he was a reporter so he needed the same abilities as a police officer.  
  
“That’s true but are you sure? That he looked like Kamenashi-san here?”  
  
“Hm… it was years ago but I’m almost one hundred percent sure he looked a lot like Kamenashi-san. I took the photo a few hours before the body was found near the forest so it stuck in my mind. Especially when police said that the victim had hair and posture of that man. I was pretty shocked and went to the police station to show them my picture. The body was already gone by the time but one officer recognized the victim on the photo. They assumed the yakuza guy was a murderer but without evidence they couldn’t do anything. I haven’t seen the guy anymore after that day.” Jin nodded in understanding.  
  
“Thank you for your information, Taguchi-san. Do you mind if I keep the photo?”  
  
“Of course not, I have negatives anyway.”  
  
“Thank you. We will be going now if we need to see you again we will contact you.”  
  
“I hope you will be able to solve it. I’ve always wondered what happened that day. It was one of my reasons to become a reporter; I wanted to find out the truth about those two. They seemed pretty close to each other despite their age difference.”  
  
“I understand, I will make sure to inform you of the case’s results. See you around, Taguchi-san.”  
  
Jin and Kame bowed in goodbye and exited the office. Jin was looking at the photo from time to time moving his eyes to Kazuya. The man seemed to be engrossed in his own thoughts and didn’t sensed Jin’s gaze on himself. Jin knew that even if Kazuya was similar to the guy in the photo, them being the same person was simply unbelievable. But at the same time the idea Taguchi planted in his mind made him wonder. In scientific sense it was impossible but Jin’s inner senses weren’t exactly rejecting it. Normally, the detective would listen to his instinct since it helped him every time but the weirdness of the case and the latest revelations, meeting an old friend and finding out his other friend is living in the same city, made him question his inner voice.  
  
“Kame?” he tried to get the other’s attention. The man looked at him, silently asking him with his eyes. “It was a long day, I think it will be good if we both rest now.” Kazuya nodded.  
  
“Yes, I think so too. You seem tired and I’m getting sleepy as well,” Kame smiled at the other. “Goodbye, Jin. See you later?”  
  
“Sure. Good night.” Jin gave the man a small smile.  
  
Kazuya bowed slightly before walking away. Jin observed the man until he lost the sight of him when Kame turned around the corner. Jin sighed scratching his head and looked once more at the photo before he put it in his pocket and made his way to the hotel. The day really was long and Jin couldn’t wait to go to bed and snuggle into cozy sheets. Well, it would be even better to be able to share them with one pretty gardener but it was better not to rush things. After all, Jin didn’t want to get punched by the only man who liked his pickup lines.

 

* * *

  
A few days passed. Jin mostly spent that time at the police station looking through the database with Yamapi to find out more about people connected to the case of a ‘Faceless Man’ but despite their best efforts, there was nothing that would move Jin even a step closer in his investigation. The stress started slowly getting to him making his nightmares more frequent. Thankfully, there was one thing that helped him relax after a day of fruitless searching – his meeting with Kazuya. Jin was able to get to know the man better in those few days even if their relationship stayed the same as at the beginning. Jin tried to ask Kame on a date but the man always declined his offer with a smile. Being a detective, he recognized signs of uncertainty and distrust the younger man felt towards him. It hurt him a little but even if Kazuya was kind and helpful, Jin could understand that in Kame’s eyes he was a stranger and he needed to work harder to gain the man’s full trust.

 

* * *

  
One morning Jin woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He wanted to ignore it still feeling rather tired and sleepy after coming back to his room at 2 in the morning. Thankfully, he didn’t drink much because having a hangover as an addition would be simply troublesome. Jin groaned seeing as it’s only 7 a.m. and cursed the person that dared to call him so early. His mood changed looking at the screen where Yamapi’s name was displayed. The man wouldn’t disturb him at such an hour for nothing – Jin knew that – so it had to be something important. Jin quickly answered the annoying device.  
  
“Yes? Did you find something, Pi?”  
  
_“Yes. You remember that there was only one witness to the murder, right? I found the guy.”_  
  
“Really? That’s great! Give me the address and I’m going right away.” Jin got out of bed rushing to his suitcase.”  
  
_“I don’t think it will be that easy, Jin. The guy is old and doesn’t want to talk to anyone. On top of that, he’s pretty rich. He lives in a villa a few kilometers away from the city, in a secluded area. It seems that the place where the body was found borders with his property. There were rumors that he was the one to kill that guy but the idea was rejected quickly since to actually get to the forest you need to enter it from the other side. It would take hours to do so.”_  
  
“Well, I need to check the guy anyway. Any ideas how to get to him?”  
  
_”During our search, I found out that he organizes a party in his house this evening so you could try to get him then. The old man loves showing up at such events.”_  
  
“Great, I just need to borrow a tuxedo,” Jin grinned satisfied.  
  
_”There’s a catch though.”_ Jin stilled, his pants put half on his legs.  
  
“What catch?”  
  
_”It’s a party for couples... married couples.”_  
  
“Then I need to find a girl to go with me, right? Not a big deal.”  
  
_“Um… not that kind of couples…”_ Jin furrowed his eyebrows not understanding what his friend meant.  
  
“What do you mean by _‘that’_ kind?”  
  
_“Well… if I read it correctly it’s a party for married **gay** couples.”_  
  
“Oh…”  
  
_”Yeah… What are you going to do? I’m telling you now, I’m so not going to pretend to be your wife.”_  
  
“Hm… do you think Kame will agree to it?”  
  
_“Kame? Like… Kamenashi Kazuya? Jin, he’s not from the police. You can’t expose him to danger,”_ Yamapi said concerned. Bringing a civilian wasn’t something a police officer should do, especially when it’s a murder case with murderer possibly still wandering the streets.  
  
“I know, Pi but I don’t see any other choice. He wanted to help with the case anyway. It’s better than hiring some random guy or asking the Big Nose from the laboratory.”  
  
_”You mean Nakamaru? Yeah, the guy really has a big nose but always denies it. And his hair, I bet it’s a wig!”_  
  
“Yeah, I wonder where he buys it. The hairstyle is awful!” The two men started laughing hysterically, Jin almost lying down on the floor from lack of air. “Okay… Now seriously. What do you think about my plan?”  
  
_”Heh… There’s not much choice. Take him with you if you must but let me know immediately if something happens. I will send someone for you.”_  
  
“Okay. Thank you, Pi. See you later.”  
  
_”You better.”_  
  
Yamapi hung up and Jin finally got fully dressed. He wanted to catch Kame before the man starts his morning shift. The quicker Jin convinces Kazuya to help him, the quicker he would be able to find a right suit for himself. Walking to the greenhouse almost every day, Jin found a shortcut through a small alley between buildings. It was very useful, especially in situations like this when he needed to be at the place before the younger man. Jin stopped in front of the greenhouse and panting slightly tried to open the door. It was closed. Jin smiled knowing that he came on time. A couple of minutes later he could see Kame getting out of his car. Jin waved to the man who looked surprised seeing the detective in front of his workplace so early in the morning.  
  
“Hi, did something happen? It’s rare to see you at this hour,” Kazuya furrowed his eyebrows, visibly worried with the sudden visit.  
  
“You could say that. Yamapi found the witness’s address and I want to go meet him.”  
  
“Oh… then why are you here? It’s not like I don’t want you to be here but I assumed that you would rush there right away.”  
  
“I need some help. Your help to be exact.”  
  
“My help? Of course, what is it?” Kame smiled good-heartedly.  
  
“You see… the witness is a rich old man who doesn’t really like to leave his property but there’s a party today so there’s a chance to get inside and talk to him.”  
  
“Okay, but can’t you go alone then?” Kame was rather puzzled.  
  
“No. The party is only for married couples,” Jin got slightly flustered, his cheeks slowly becoming red.  
  
“Um… so you want to me to help you find a girl for the party?” Kazuya asked raising an eyebrow but Jin shook his head to contradict.  
  
“No. I… I want you to be my… date.”  
  
“Eh? Wouldn’t it be bad if you showed up with a guy?”  
  
“On the contrary, actually,” Jin scratched his cheek embarrassed, trying to avoid Kame’s eyes.  
  
“What do you mean? Isn’t it the party for married couples?” The man was very confused by now.  
  
“Yeah… It _is_ a party for married couples but… for… gay married couples.” At the end Jin’s voice got lower; the detective was afraid of the other’s reaction. It wasn’t an everyday occurrence to hear or to be on a banquet made especially for homosexuals. Kame stood in shock – for a moment his mind was completely blank.  
  
“Ehhh?! You want me to pretend to be your husband?!” Kazuya’s eyes widened; he stared at the older man waiting for him to say something. Jin cleared his throat.  
  
“Um… yeah.” Kazuya blinked at him, mouth hanging open and the detective was sure that the other would refuse to become his pretended husband so he was even more surprised to see Kazuya nod in agreement.  
  
“…Okay… Fine, I will help you but you owe me, Akanishi Jin.” Kame made a serious face that quickly fell and was replaced by a lopsided smile.  
  
“R…really? Thank you very much! I promise to make it up to you someday. Then let’s meet here at 6. Now I need to find a fine tuxedo. Do you know if there’s any rental shop with suits in the city?” Jin asked his eyes shining from adrenaline but also from happiness. Work or not, he was going to the party with the guy he liked. It was like winning a grand prize in some lottery.  
  
“There’s this one shop about 500 meters away from the police station. Your friend should know which one.”  
  
“Thanks, Kame.” Jin smiled and turned around to rush towards the station; he was very excited at the prospect of finding a new clue that would help in solving the mysterious case. Jin was already at the gate when he realized something very important. He quickly ran back to Kazuya who watched him in utter confusion. “Um… there’s one more thing.” Jin scratched his chin, stupid smile playing on his lips.  
  
“Yes?” Kazuya eyed him suspiciously, expecting something crazy like asking Kame to wear a _dress_ to the event or to wear makeup and some sort of a wig but what Jin really wanted from him made him laugh so hard that he was almost rolling on the ground; his hands clapping together where one of his legs was tapping the ground in a quick, steady rhythm.  
  
“Don’t laugh! It’s _so_ not my fault! The stupid guy doesn’t like me so he always tries to piss me off.” Jin pouted but that only made Kame laugh harder to the point of needing to use a wall to keep balance.  
  
“But seriously, Jin, being charged for fast driving by a colleague and not only once and… losing your driving license?! _Sooo_ lame~!” Kame slid down on the ground when his legs couldn’t hold his weight anymore. Who would have thought that a policeman can lose his license because of something that is obviously forbidden.  
  
This was the best joke Kazuya has heard in his whole life.

 

* * *

  
Kazuya turned off the engine and leaned back staring at the huge villa in front of him. There was no doubt the guy known as Johnny Kitagawa, as Jin informed him before, was one of those rich bastards Kame rarely tolerated. The old man had even his own personal parking area of the size of a baseball stadium. After seeing the big estate, Kazuya wasn’t very willing to go inside but he had already promised Jin; he had no other choice but to bear with it for now.  
  
“We should go inside. Ready?” Jin asked while glancing at Kame who was looking rather uncomfortable with the idea of entering the mansion. The younger just nodded while gulping heavily, his shoulders tense. “Don’t worry. Everything’s going to be alright,” Jin reassured him smiling slightly and exited the car. Kazuya followed right after, locking the door and walking up to Jin.  
  
At first Jin wanted to present the younger his arm like he would do with a girl but afraid that Kame might feel offended, he decided to simply grab his hand instead. Jin squeezed it lightly and Kazuya reciprocated his gesture. They smiled to each other and walked up the elegant, marble stairs to see a huge ballroom occupied by only men. Some of them looked like any other guy you see on the streets every day and you wouldn’t even think he was a homosexual but others just screamed ‘gay’ right in your face and somehow those were the most frightening in Kame’s opinion. Kazuya tightened his hold on Jin and the man seeing Kazuya’s nervousness decided to take them to the nearest unoccupied table to let him calm down a little.  
  
At the side, Jin let go of Kame’s hand to bring him something to drink. He grabbed two glasses of water and gave it to the gardener. Kazuya smiled in thanks and took a sip while Jin tried to stay as close to the other as possible. When Kazuya tried to relax, Jin observed the crowd. He spotted the host and their target right away but he couldn’t concentrate on stalking the old man. He moved even closer to Kazuya who looked at him in question when their shoulders bumped into each other. Kame was slightly shocked when Jin’s arm wounded around his waist pulling him towards the older man.  
  
Jin, on the other hand, was too focused on people around them to see Kazuya’s reactions. The detective was aware of the stares they both were getting but when he himself didn’t mind that much – after all they _were_ in the room full of gay people – he felt uneasy when someone was looking at Kame. Jin didn’t have problems with recognizing his feelings – he was jealous and started to act possessive trying to show other guests that Kazuya was his. When Jin realized what he was doing, he was rather relieved that the younger just followed his lead and didn’t punch him in the face. Nevertheless, people were still looking at them with something akin to admiration. Jin smiled at the thought, knowing perfectly well that he had a really handsome – not to say beautiful – man by his side. He relaxed and started talking to Kame who didn’t look as nervous as before.  
  
Soon a few men walked up to them to chat. Even if it wasn’t part of their plan, Jin and Kame wanted to have some fun and engrossed themselves in the conversation with a few couples. Jin was worried that Kazuya might feel awkward answering question about their supposed relationship, the way they met, their wedding and such but Kame was lying smoothly without even batting an eyelash. Jin was surprised how easily the man managed that but preferred not to dwell on it at the moment, concentrating instead on the conversation between Kazuya and some guy. They were talking about amusement parks and the unknown man mentioned Disneyland as the best place. Jin chuckled bringing the others’ stares to himself. When Kazuya asked him what was wrong Jin looked at him with a naughty grin.  
  
“They say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Apparently, none of them have ever been in your arms, honey.” Kazuya blinked at him taken aback before chuckling himself but Jin wasn’t done yet. “By the way, baby. Did you sit in a pile of sugar?” Kame tilted his head innocently not really understanding the weird question. The guys around them just observed the couple with interest.  
  
“No, of course not. Why?” Kazuya asked furrowing his eyebrows slightly in confusion.  
  
“Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.” To emphasize his words Jin grabbed and squeezed the younger’s butt making him squeak in surprise. Kazuya then whacked him in the shoulder rather playfully but keeping a scandalized look on his face while Jin just chuckled massaging his arm shortly, soon bringing it back on its previous place on Kame’s waist.  
  
People around them couldn’t help from smiling at the pair. They were very cute even if everyone wondered how someone could fall for such bad pickup lines. But who were they to judge? The couple looked happy with each other and very in love so having a weird sense of humor didn’t really matter. It was good to watch someone like that and apparently the host of the party thought the same, walking up to them to talk.  
  
“Good evening. It’s nice to see such lovely young lovebirds like you two. I hope you’re having fun today.”  
  
“Oh, naturally. The food is delicious, drinks are perfect, music is also to our taste but the most important is that we can be here together like that. Right, Kazu?” Jin looked at the younger pulling him a little closer in a sign of affection.  
  
“You’re right, darling.” Kame smiled and hugged the man shortly, nuzzling for a second into the crook of his neck. Kitagawa chuckled at the sight of the two playful lovers.  
  
“I assume you’re newlyweds then. May ask how you met each other?” Kame smiled widely at the question, knowing the perfect answer. Not only Jin knew some good pickup lines.  
  
“I was sitting in front of the café drinking a coffee when suddenly Jin walked up to me looking pained. I thought he hurt himself and was looking for help so I asked him what he needs. But instead of answering like any other person what he said was: ‘Can you pull this heart-shaped arrow out of my butt? A damn little kid with wings shot me.’ I was stunned at first but when I saw how he was sweating from nervousness I just couldn’t help myself.”  
  
“Yeah, he started laughing at me right away,” Jin added when Kazuya couldn’t continues because of his giggling fit.  
  
“Weren’t you disappointed?” Johnny asked in surprise.  
  
“Normally, I would. But he was so cute, stomping with his feet while clapping his hands, his eyes so bright and smiling that I couldn’t be mad at him.” Kazuya blushed at the words, knowing that Jin described how exactly Kame behaved when founding something too funny to resist – it was embarrassing so he hit Jin lightly once again, completely oblivious to the wondering stare he was receiving from the old man. Although, it didn’t slip Jin’s detective eye.  
  
“Kitagawa-san?” the man turned towards him. “Is it possible for us to talk in private? There’s something important I would like to ask you but I don’t think it’s the right place.” The man looked surprised by the sudden request but the seriousness he saw in the young man’s eyes made him agree to his request. He mentioned for his men to wait outside while he brought Jin and Kazuya inside a small living room.  
  
“Before we start, let me warn you that the room is monitored and my bodyguards are ready to come in any time given.” The man sat in a chair next to the fireplace and gestured to the pair to take a seat on the sofa in front of him.  
  
“It’s okay, Kitagawa-san. We just want to ask some questions,” Jin pulled out his badge and showed to the other who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Kazuya stayed quiet, preferring to listen carefully. “I’m a detective currently taking care of a certain cold case.”  
  
“A cold case? Interesting… but what I have to do with it?”  
  
“A lot considering that I have nothing except for a fifteen year old report,” Jin said while looking the man straight in the eyes.  
  
“Oh… Is it about that Faceless Man? Being honest, I’m not sure I can help you much. Yes, I saw what happened but the weather that day was very bad.”  
  
“That’s okay. Just tell me what you saw, please.” Kitagawa nodded at the detective but he glanced at Kame from time to time for a reason Jin couldn’t understand.  
  
“Like I said, it was a bad day. It was raining heavily and the wind was blowing strongly. I was outside to catch my dog that escaped afraid of a thunder. I found him at the border of my property, next to the side of a slope. Thankfully, it’s compounded – the slope is very steep so it’s impossible to climb up again. When I was retrieving my pet, I saw someone running out of the forest – a man with long hair. His body was rather slim and small, I think. He looked scared, frantically looking around himself. Not a minute later another man came out. He was better built than the previous man but they were around the same height. At least it looked like that from where I was watching.” Jin nodded in understanding but didn’t comment not wanting to cut in. “I could see the buffer man taking out something and pointing it, probably at the other – I couldn’t see him because of a fence. There was a bang of a thunder that startled me. When I looked back down, the second man lowered his arm and then hid himself in the bushes. I haven’t seen him anymore later.“ For now the story seemed coherent so Jin decided to help the man a little showing him a photo taken by Taguchi a few hours before the murder took place.  
  
“Kitagawa-san, do you recognize someone from this photo?” The man took the picture in his hand and watched it carefully. Jin observed the older searching for any type of reaction. Kitagawa’s eyes glanced at Kazuya again making Jin furrow his eyebrows more – he wondered what was making the man so interested in the younger.  
  
“Actually, I think this bald man is the one who came out as the second. I’m not sure about the other but it might be him as well. Length and color of his hair would be similar.” Johnny gave back the photo to the detective.  
  
“But you don’t know who it is?”  
  
“Unfortunately not.” Jin bit his lip.  
  
“Do you remember anything else? Like… if there was someone else or something seemed different than usually in your surroundings?” He asked in hope the older might know a little bit more and give him at least a small hint.  
  
“Well… now that you mention it… After the bald man disappeared a group of men ran out of the forest. They were in a rush but seeing the body they stopped. I think they were chasing the first man as well because after they saw him dead, they walked back to the forest. This time they walked slowly – I would even say that they might be disappointed but left the body anyway. Police came two hours later but they were searching on their own for the body so I don’t think that people informed them about the murder. Wouldn’t it be normal to show the place rather than make the officers walk around blindly?” Jin was surprised by the revelations but became slightly suspicious. Years ago, there was nothing about those people in any papers nor interrogations.  
  
“That’s true but then again. Why didn’t _you_ call the police?”  
  
“From where I was standing I couldn’t see clearly. About the fact that the man was dead informed me my butler bringing morning newspaper.” Jin nodded at the explanation – the mention of bad weather was included in the report. Also Jin remembered that the slope was high – when he was there he couldn’t even see the fence that obviously was there all this time. Jin stood up followed by Kame.  
  
“Thank you, Kitagawa-san and I’m sorry for bothering you during the party but I couldn’t find any other way to be able to meet you. You helped us a lot.” Jin bowed and went towards the door where Kame was already waiting for him.  
  
“May I ask you one last question?” Jin turned round at the sound of the older man’s voice. He nodded, letting the man speak. “You aren’t a real couple, right?” Jin smirked at the question.  
  
“Not _yet_ , Kitagawa-san. He’s pretty _hard_ to convince.” Jin grinned smugly while the older man just laughed in amusement watching the interaction between the men – maybe they broke in on his party but they weren’t unwelcome; Johnny was sure that one day those two will really get married – it was just too obvious.  
  
“Jin!!!” Kazuya shrieked at Jin’s obvious perversion, for some reason red like a tomato he hated. He didn’t know if it was the atmosphere or something else but Jin became more daring in last couple hours. But even if Kazuya felt embarrassed a lot tonight, he couldn’t really say he was mad at the detective.  
  
They said their goodbyes exiting the mansion and walking to the car. When they went inside the vehicle, Kazuya’s cheeks were still colored by a pretty shade of pink while Jin was grinning from ear to ear – not only he got some new information he was also able to molest Kame without getting knocked out. He couldn’t help but think that at the moment his life was perfect.

  
* * *

 

Jin’s good mood lasted only for an hour. When he and Kazuya came back to the city, Jin could see a man standing in front of the greenhouse. The guy looked rather stylish and handsome – his dark biker-like clothes were fitting perfectly to the spiky, blonde hair and despite the man’s small frame, Jin could see he was strong. A tough guy.

Jin’s eyebrow twitched in irritation when Kazuya welcomed the unknown guy with a wide, happy smile waving to him enthusiastically at the same time. Before Jin was able to even react, Kame was already talking to the guy completely forgetting about the detective. Jin watched the pair standing at the side until Kazuya turned to him and called him to come. The man walked up to them feeling slightly hurt for being treated like a dog but at least the young gardener remembered about him.

“Jin, this is Ueda Tatsuya. He’s my very good friend and a co-worker but only from Monday to Thursday; for the rest he’s a trainer at the boxing gym,” Kazuya was smiling but the guy standing behind his back, Ueda, was smirking at Jin in a way that made the hair on the back of his neck stand straight. Nevertheless Jin bowed in a greeting.

After that Jin was ignored again but this time it was even more irritating. Ueda seemed to sense that Jin likes Kazuya and purposely talked about things Jin had no idea about, asking him stuff that the detective couldn’t answer. But that was still pretty okay. The thing that was making Jin especially angry was the way the spiky had called the younger. _Kazuya_. Jin only could call the man ‘Kame’ while Ueda had a privilege of using the man’s first name – Jin was jealous.

Feeling the frustration getting to him, Jin came up with an excuse of being tired and after saying goodbye to both men, he went back to the hotel. He was in a bad mood; angry at Ueda for trying to humiliate him in front of his crush and at Kame for ignoring him just now. Only a warm shower and a memory of the evening spent in Kitagawa’s mansion lifted Jin’s mood enough to let him fall asleep peacefully.

 

* * *

  
Jin met Kazuya in front of the door leading to the laboratory. The younger man smiled sheepishly – after he ended his chat with Tatsuya, he realized that Jin already went back and even if the man informed him about it, he didn’t exactly register it in his mind, too absorbed in the conversation about a rare type of flower from South America. Kame felt bad about forgetting about Jin like that so he called the man in the morning and promised to be his chauffeur until the detective solves the case he took upon himself.

Jin nodded at the man and passed by him hiding a small mischievous smirk that appeared on his face. Apparently, being ignored had its pluses that made Jin rather happy. The case was very tricky so putting all the clues together would need time. Jin started to think that it might be a good idea to ask around about the guy on the photo – it was taken fifteen years ago so the detective was sure someone must know the baldie. He decided to go to Nakamaru first since the man was about the same age as the man from the photo could be now. How did Jin know it? Well, he and Yamapi loved joking about Nakamaru and before they knew it they were looking for his file in the database.

Once inside the room full of, like always, running scientists Jin looked for that particular one having a wig instead of hair. He smiled widely seeing the man and Kazuya looked at him confused after he came out of a shock at seeing such a mess of bodies moving frantically from one side to another. Kame followed Jin trying to avoid a collision with any of the white-clothed men – they made him gulp heavily reminding him of his past experiences with similar people. When Kazuya saw Jin making his way to the desk that was slightly away from the rest and occupied by only one man, he sighed relieved. He stopped a meter behind Jin observing what he would do.

Jin came closer to the older male and patted him on the shoulder. The man jumped and turned around ready to punch the one ‘attacking’ him but his stance and posture were bad enough to know the guy was completely harmless. Both, Jin and Kazuya, could see it right away, one being a police officer and the other training sometimes with his boxer friend. Kame almost giggled while Jin smirked at Nakamaru before wounding an arm around the man’s shoulders. The scientist immediately shrugged it off in annoyance. The detective chuckled then introduced Kazuya who smiled innocently at the older man but his eyes were sparkling mischievously – Kame was sure that he would visit ‘Yucchi’ again in the future; the man’s reactions were hilarious.

“What do you want?” Nakamaru asked, giving the two men a short glare.

“Why so defensive, Nakamura-kun? I just want to ask you about something, nothing else.”

“It’s Nakamaru and I don’t have time to answer your stupid questions. Could you please leave?” The scientist tried but he already knew it was impossible to stop the two men from ‘harassing’ him. Well, for now Kamenashi seemed nice but his eyes made Yuichi shiver – the guy reminded Maru of a cute little kitten that would claw at your furniture the second you take your eyes of it.

“We will but only after you tell me what I want to know. It will take just a minute or two, no more. Please?” Jin smiled widely seeing the man in front of him fidgeting – Maru was breaking.

“Fine! But do it quickly, I’m busy.” The man exploded, never liking being under pressure.

“Good. Look at this photo. Do you recognize the guy from it?” Jin didn’t have high expectations. The scientist spend almost all his time in the laboratory so his social life wasn’t the brightest but it didn’t hurt to try anyway – people can be surprising.

“Hm?” Maru took the photo in his hands and looked closely, his eyes widening slightly almost immediately. “Ah! I know him. We were friends for years until he disappeared suddenly one day. I haven’t seen him after that.”

“Really?! Who is he?” Jin asked completely surprised but happy about getting new information.

“His name’s Tanaka Koki but why do you want to know that?” Maru asked suspiciously.

“Okay, and the other guy. Do you know him?” Maru reluctantly looked back at the picture but no matter how much he tried he couldn’t recognize the long-haired man. He gave the photo back.

“Sorry, I don’t think I saw him before but I think Koki was close with the guy.”

“What do you mean?” Jin narrowed his eyes.

“When I and Koki graduated from high school he was forced to work in the family business. No one really knew what Tanaka’s were doing and Koki never liked talking about it. He was very bitter and reluctant to take over after his parents. I don’t know much but Koki declined my invitations for dinner and such many times and when he actually accepted, he was mysterious. From time to time he mentioned a certain friend he wanted to help but didn’t know how.” Maru explained and Jin tried to absorb as much information as he could. Something wasn’t right – if the guy was a killer and the ‘Faceless Man’ was his victim then could they be friends? But what if they were; why Koki would murder the other when he wanted to help him?

“Have you met with Koki before he vanished?”

“Once, two weeks before the murder of that man near the forest. Koki was very tensed and stressed. He was a cool guy, casual and energetic but at that time he looked like a dead man. I asked him about it and he said he’s in a tight spot and that he needs to make a decision quickly but he refused to tell me what it was. It was some kind of a secret that he couldn’t speak about.” Jin nodded as the man stopped talking.

“You don’t know what might’ve happened to him?”

“No, I haven’t heard from him since that day.” Nakamaru shook his head.

“I understand,” Jin started to connect everything together inside his head while Kazuya observed him and Nakamaru. His playful expression from before was replaced by concern and something akin to worry. He was slightly stiff but no one seemed to see it. “Okay, we will go now. We will ask Yamapi to check Tanaka’s whereabouts. Thank you for your time, Nakamaru.”

“I don’t know why you want to know where he is but if you meet him, tell the idiot to contact me because it’s impolite to just vanish like that without a word.”

Nakamaru turned back to his table while Jin and Kame walked out of the laboratory. Jin went quickly to his friend’s office, Kazuya following him in fast steps, surprised by Jin’s sudden burst of energy. He wanted to question the man but seeing the utmost concentration on the older man’s face, Kame decided to not bother him at the moment. Once inside, Kazuya stood at the side.

“Pi, can you find me Tanaka Koki’s house? He lived in this city before the murder took place, he was about twenty then.” Jin didn’t waste time for useless greetings and his serious expression was enough to make Yamapi obey without complain.

“Sure, give me a few minutes.” It really took only a few minutes and Jin was staring surprised at the computer screen where an address was shown.

“Thanks, Pi! You’re the best! Kame, we’re going.” Jin ordered and rushed to exit the room. A sharp tag on the back of his collar made him stop and look at Kazuya in wonder.

“I need to go to toilet first and also call Ueda to inform him that he doesn’t need to come today. Here are the keys. Wait for me inside the car.”

The man gave the detective his keys and walked out of the room. Jin shrugged and went outside completely oblivious to the way Kame tensed at his earlier words – he was too excited to realize the man’s weird behavior. Kazuya came a few minutes later, still slightly stiff but less than before, putting his mobile phone away. He walked inside the car and turned on the engine. For some minutes both were sitting silently – Jin engrossed in his own thoughts and Kame glancing at the detective and observing his reactions. Kazuya kept driving ahead even though the sign at the side of the road was telling him to turn right – Jin didn’t see that and Kame sighed in relief.

Thirty minutes later Jin looked up and around watching the images outside the car. He was wondering how long it will take them to arrive so he asked Kame about it. The gardener’s answer made him groan – two more hours. Kazuya chuckled hearing Jin’s childish whining and teased him about acting like an angsty teenager. Jin slid down his sit a little and pouted while crossing his arms. Kazuya’s laugh made him grin and Jin thought that maybe a long trip wasn’t as bad as it seemed. They surely enjoyed talking about various topics, telling jokes and playing word games. They didn’t even realize when they arrived in front of the middle-sized house standing rather far from other buildings. Nevertheless it looked nice and well-cared for, with evenly cut grass, white curtains hanging on the other side of the windows and pretty flowers growing in pots.

Kazuya turned off the engine and gulped. Jin saw his action and grabbed the man’s hand to help him relax. When Kame looked at him, Jin ordered the younger to keep close but stay behind him all the time when they enter the house. Kame nodded and they made their way carefully towards the door. There was no light coming from inside so Jin pushed the doorbell and waited, holding the gun in his right hand. They waited for a couple of seconds before Jin put his ear onto the door to listen. There was no sound so Jin thought it was best to break in. Thankfully, he had some experience with locks so picking it up was easy for him.

The soft click told Jin the door opened and mentioning for Kame to be quiet, Jin slipped inside. He looked for a switch patting a wall with a hand and turned on the lights in the hallway. The house was neat and almost sparkly yet it was obvious someone lived in it – a few pair of boots laying in the genkan and a weird statue of a dog standing on the small cabinet next to the door leading to the living room confirmed it perfectly. Jin moved inside and waved Kame over. Kazuya closed the door behind him and followed Jin to the living room – everything seemed normal. Jin ordered Kame to wait while he went out to look for any signs of a person living here.

When Jin exited the room, Kazuya walked up to the fireplace and looked at the items standing on the shelf above it. There was an elegant clock, a few figurines of animals and naked women that made him roll his eyes, and a picture in a wooden frame. Kazuya was staring at the photo for a minute before he heard a sound of footsteps. He quickly walked up to the photo but stopped when his foot stomped on something. He looked down and furrowed his eyebrows. Kame crouched down and picked up the item looking at it closely before quickly putting it inside his pocket and then turning around to see Jin entering the room again. The detective looked disappointed.

“Something’s wrong?” Kazuya asked concerned.

“He’s not here. His wardrobe is half-empty. It seems that he packed himself and left. I tried to find out where he could go but there’s nothing that could be taken as a clue.” The older man sighed and ruffled his hair. “Well, there’s no point in staying here any longer. I will ask Pi to find the guy himself. He seems to live alone and I didn’t find any pictures so I don’t think he has any friends either. He might be on vacation. If it’s like that, we will be able to find him when he books a room somewhere.”

“Hm… you might be right. But we should take care of it in the morning. It’s late and we still need to go back to the city.” Jin nodded. It was the best they could do for now and the older man was sure that his best friend was asleep at this hour as well.

“You’re right. Let’s go.”

Jin walked out of the room and Kame gave out a breath. He turned sidewise to look at the photograph for the last time. He smiled sadly but warmly and before Jin could go back for him, he exited the house turning off the lights on his way out. Jin locked the door again and they both entered the car. Jin leaned his head on the glass window staring outside for the whole ride back. Why Tanaka wasn’t there? Jin really doubted it was a coincidence that the man was away just now but he had nothing to prove it. He bit his lower lip unconsciously wondering if he and Kame could be in danger. After all, the only way for Tanaka to know of them coming, was to warn the guy beforehand. Someone was a liar.

 _A big, fat liar._

 

* * *

  
For the next few days Jin was very tensed, anxious and tired – a possibility of having a traitor near himself that reported everything to the killer was disturbing. Every night since they came back from Tanaka’s house, Jin had the same nightmare, the one when one of his friends is beaten up almost to death. The situation became even worse when instead of a friend, Jin started to dream about Kazuya in his place, bleeding and calling for help which Jin couldn’t give him. It was terrifying but it also made Jin realize how much the younger man meant to him despite of how new was their relationship.

Soon the nightmares became unbearable. Jin was afraid to fall asleep and his concentration was almost nonexistent making him do stupid things like crossing the road on the red light or walking into poles and street lights. Kame and Yamapi were very worried about the detective but whenever they asked him about the reason for his odd behavior, Jin was snapping at them.

Finally, Jin realized that he needed a professional help. Yamapi was surprised when the older man asked him about the address of a psychologist but gave it to him without any questions, assuring Jin that the doctor was the best in town and neighborhood. The man just nodded without saying a word and exited the police station. Kame volunteered to give Jin a lift but the detective wanted to go by himself so Kazuya didn’t press on it – the man needed time for himself and that much Kazuya could understand.

 

* * *

  
When Jin arrived, he was surprised by the lack of patients in the waiting room. If the guy was so good then why there was not a single person waiting for their turn? Jin shrugged his shoulders. Normally he would care about such details but he was desperate – if the guy was fake, there still existed something called placebo, Jin just had to believe in what the doctor would say. It was easy – Jin needed someone not connected to the case to tell him that everything would be alright.

A few minutes later the door to office opened and Jin was invited inside. His eyes widened at the sight of the man sitting on the opposite side of the wooden desk. Jin glanced at the business card he got from Pi and cursed inwardly under his breath – in bold letters there was clearly written a name ‘Nishikido Ryo’. Jin wanted to turn back and just leave to find Yamapi and kill him but he decided otherwise. He knew that one day he would need to meet Ryo anyway, be it now or later. Jin would like the second option more but since he already was inside the office, there was no going back.

Jin gulped watching the man noting something in the thick, brown notebook. The detective flinched when the shorter man glanced at him and mentioned for him to sit in the chair. Jin bit his lower lip but obeyed. He squirmed a little – the chair was comfortable but he was nervous, ready to run out of the room at any moment given. He started sweating and his hands became slippery - it didn’t help that Ryo stopped writing and looked him straight in the eyes.

“I heard from Pi you’re getting crazy. Honestly, I thought it already happened when you decided to become a policeman.” The shorter man started and Jin looked at him surprised.

“Um… not exactly crazy but I… um… I'm having… nightmares.” Jin’s voice was becoming lower with every word just as his face was getting redder.

“What nightmares?” Ryo asked, taking a pen and pointing its end to the paper in front of him – patient’s files.

“W-well… I’m there and Pi, and… y-you…” Jin shook his head and stood up quickly. “I think it’s better if I go to someone else. Bye!” He turned around to flee from the office but Ryo’s hard voice ordering him to sit down again, made him stop. Jin slowly came back to his place, fidgeting and playing with his fingers.

“Good, now tell me what your fucked up mind came up with this time.” Ryo, like in the past, didn’t belong to people who would beat around the bush – straightforward all the way. Jin took a deep breath and decided to trust his friends.

“Okay… The nightmare is always the same, I think it’s even more of a… memory.” Jin started trying to remember all the details even if he didn’t want to. “I, Pi and… _you_ are entering that old warehouse, the one on the outskirts of our hometown… Then the gang comes and we hide but there’s a rat and you… run out and the gang catches you. We want to help you but they catch us too and then…” Jin fell silent looking down – his hands trembling uncontrollably while clenched into tight fists. Ryo sighed.

“And then they beat me up, right?” Jin stiffened but nodded. “Jin, I’m okay. We’re all okay and you can’t blame yourself for what happened that day because that’s exactly what you’re doing.”

“How can I not when I was the one who said to go there?!” Jin’s voice raised but Ryo wasn’t the one to stay quiet.

“And we all agreed! We didn’t know that the gang had their quarters there! _YOU_ didn’t know that! So don’t be an idiot and face it like a man!” Ryo stood up and glared at his old friend who stared at him wide-eyed. Ryo sat down. “Good. Now when we’re over that tell me what is _really_ bothering you because I don’t think my face is so ugly that you need to have nightmares about it.” Ryo crossed his arms and leaned comfortably in his chair while Jin blinked at him and smiled slightly.

“You haven’t changed even a bit, huh?”

“Of course, I didn’t.” the shorter man smirked and the previous tensed atmosphere visibly loosened. Jin felt more at ease seeing his friend safe and sound, and obviously still owning the sharpest tongue in the whole Japan. “So… spill it.”

“You know me so well… It’s just that recently I stopped seeing your face in my dreams. Instead I can see a man I like being beaten up. At the end he’s barely breathing and I can’t help him. I can’t save him. I’m so worried that he might be in danger because of me that I can’t sleep.” Jin hid his face in his palms and sighed heavily. Ryo could see how tired the man was just thinking about it.

“Is it because of some case?”

“Yes. A cold case to be exact but the murderer was never found and the body went missing soon after it was put in the morgue.”

“The ‘Faceless Man’ case, right? Everyone knows the story. But Jin, did something happen? During your investigation or maybe the guy you liked was attacked or something?”

“No, not really just… the other day we went to the suspect’s house but he wasn’t there. He couldn’t know we were coming so it was suspicious he wasn’t there. Also my intuition tells me that someone is cooperating with the suspect. I’m worried, Ryo and I can’t help it.” Jin ruffled his hair in frustration.

“I understand… But if nothing bad had happened to any of you, maybe you shouldn’t consider it to be a danger?”

“What do you mean, Ryo?” Jin furrowed his eyebrows not really catching the meaning of his friend’s words.

“Your intuition can be right and there might be someone helping your suspect but it doesn’t mean that the suspect is a murderer.” Jin nodded reluctantly not really convinced. Ryo leaned forward with a serious face. “Jin, you should know by now, after solving so many _cold_ cases, that everything is possible in this world. There are fishes that live on the bottom of the sea many meters under the surface and there are also flowers that live after dying.”

“Live after dying? How’s that even possible?” Ryo only shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

“Don’t ask me I just know that they exist, plants that reincarnate themselves.”

“No, it’s…”

“Isn’t it what Buddhists believe in? Reincarnation?” Jin was staring at him thinking hard about the man’s words and Ryo decided to continue. He stood up and walked towards the window to look outside. “To tell you the truth, after… _that_ day, my mental state was bad. I had nightmares just like you. I was afraid that I’m weak, that I won’t be able to protect anyone when I can’t even protect myself. I was angry – not at you or Pi but at myself. I couldn’t get rid of these feelings for many years until one day I met someone. That person… I was able to help back then and for the first time I felt I’m doing something right, that I’m on the right way to become a better man. Also from that day I learned that as long as you don’t succumb to your own weaknesses and worries, you’re able to do and see things no one else can. What I saw… it was magic, Jin, real magic.” Jin observed how his friend smiled. It was a warm smile, the one Jin didn’t see for many years since it was so rarely showed to the world by the shorter man. It was nice to see it again.

“…I think I believe you, Ryo.” Jin broke the silence that suddenly fell on them after the other man’s speech. The psychologist turned around and moved back to his chair to look closer at Jin’s face. He was saying the truth – Jin truly trusted him. “You know, you’re a great psychologist. I feel better now, not wholly but I think I can get some sleep now. If the man really wanted to hurt someone he would do it already. Also… maybe it’s not what you meant but… with Kazuya next to my side, I feel good, like I’m in the right place. I trust him and I just hope that one day he will trust me as well.” Ryo looked at him for a long minute wondering what to answer the man sitting in front of him. Jin was smiling gently his eyes casted slightly downwards, engrossed in his memories. For Ryo it was obvious that Jin feels something more than a plain ‘like’ towards the mentioned man. He was worried that one day Jin would get hurt but at the same time, he was absolutely certainty that Jin would be okay in the end.

“He will.” Jin looked up in surprise. “He will trust you. I can bet on it. You’re a good man, even too good at times so get a grip on yourself, Bakanishi and show the guy how trustworthy you are.”

Ryo encouraged him with a smirk that Jin welcomed with a laugh. His old friend was still as he remembered him and Jin was glad Yamapi made him come here even if it was a difficult talk. Now Jin was ready to go and bravely meet his fears head on. He promised to solve the case and Akanishi Jin never gave up.

 _Never._

 

* * *

  
A day after meeting Ryo and a good doze of sleep, Jin got a sudden call from Pi that made him very excited. The younger policeman found out Tanaka’s whereabouts. The man checked himself in the hotel in the city located half a day away from Yamakita. Jin didn’t waste time and called Kame to tell the man to pack a bag and wait for him in front of the greenhouse. When Jin arrived Kazuya asked him about the rush but the only answer he got was directions to where he should drive them. Surprised, the gardener listened to other and turned on the engine. During the ride they made just a short stop at the petrol station before getting back on the road. When they finally reached the city it was late afternoon and just then Jin revealed why they came here. Kazuya’s eyes widened at the news but he obediently drove them to the hotel. While Jin went to the register Kazuya parked the car. He turned off the engine and gulped heavily. He sighed and leaned his head on the steering wheel. After a minute, Kazuya straightened and exited the car to follow the older man.

 

* * *

  
Jin left Kazuya in their room to unpack when he himself went down to the bar to search for Tanaka. He was aware that the man changed over these fifteen years but Jin’s instincts were something the young detective was proud of – they were almost never wrong, helping him out in the toughest situations. This time they were useful as well. Jin recognized Koki at one of the tables on the opposite side of the room looking at the screen of his phone. The man wasn’t bald anymore and looked more elegantly than the youth from the picture taken by Taguchi. He seemed more mature and composed.

Jin stood up and approached the man who raised his eyes on him waiting for Jin to speak. Staring at the man from this close the detective could tell the guy was in his mid thirties now, small wrinkles were adoring his forehead and eyes giving an illusion of a permanent smile when you looked from the side.

“Are you Tanaka Koki-san?” The man nodded squinting his eyes in suspicion. “I’m Akanishi Jin, detective from Tokyo taking care of a murder that took place near Yamakita fifteen years ago.” Jin showed the man his badge. The man scanned it and Jin observed his reactions. Tanaka was still calm and seemed not bothered by Jin’s presence at all.

“Sit down, sir. You want to ask me questions, right? Go ahead but I don’t promise to answer any of them.” The man felt confident and Jin send him a glare when the other smirked.

“Let’s start. On the day of the murder you were seen talking to an older guy. A few hours later a certain man saw you coming out of the forest after a man that looked very similar to the one from this photo.” Jin put the picture on the table and Koki leaned in a little to glance at it. “A witness confessed that you pointed something at the other man that most likely was a gun and later you fled from the crime place. Now tell me, Tanaka-san… did you murder that man in the forest? Was it the same man as in this photo?” Koki was staring at Jin, his features perfectly emotionless. Jin narrowed his eyes getting slightly irritated when suddenly a smirk blossomed on the other man’s face.

“Even if I did, and I didn’t, I wouldn’t tell you, officer. You should know that. I know you have no evidence, just some lousy confessions from an old man and a teenager. And the photo? It only shows that I was talking to a friend, nothing else.”

“A friend ten years older than you?” Jin raised his eyebrow but Tanaka shrugged carelessly.

“Is it a crime, officer? Yes, he was older than me but he was a good guy. He stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life.”

“He _’was’_?”

“Yeah, _’was’_.” Koki confirmed but didn’t say anything more about it, he only stood up ready to leave. “Now if you excuse me, officer, I have a meeting with a certain pretty lady that I met today. I don’t want to make a bad impression.”

Tanaka bowed and with a smile exited the bar. Jin cursed under his breath and ruffled his hair in frustration. Tanaka was right – Jin had nothing on him. A simple photo and witnesses’ statements weren’t enough to accuse the older man. Jin thought hard about what to do next and thankfully, he got it. It was a well known fact in the police that every one-time murderer would feel safe enough to keep the weapon with him. Tanaka seemed like the type of a man who would do that as well so if it wasn’t in his house, then it had to be in his hotel room. And Jin wanted to find it at any cost.

 

* * *

  
The next day, Jin followed Tanaka to his room and hiding in one of the nearby corridors waited for the man to get out. About twenty minutes later, the older man finally came out and locked the door. By the way the man was dressed Jin assumed that he had no intentions to come back for a few hours at least – the date last evening had to go right then. It was a good information since the detective needed time to search through the room.

To make sure Koki wouldn’t suddenly come back, Jin waited some more before carefully picking up the lock and slipping inside. Jin’s jaw met the floor at the sight of a mess Tanaka left behind himself – in comparison to his house, the place was a total disaster! Clothes were everywhere – on a lamp post, on a bed, on a small table in the corner and even on a TV set the hotel provided. It might be that the man was in a rush for his date but Jin wasn’t sure about that. If the man was smart, he could figure out that the detective would try to break into the room and therefore made chaos to give Jin a hard time.

The detective took a calming breath and nodded to himself. He was a stubborn person for a reason and giving up at this moment was something Jin would never do – he wouldn’t give Tanaka satisfaction. He started going through the piles of clothes looking for something that might seem suspicious or out of place; a box, a chest or some kind of a too light suitcase that could have an additional hollow space under the main surface. It took him a while to check everything in the room and Jin was getting not only nervous but also annoyed. Finally, he sat on the couch in resignation – he needed to think because, apparently searching blindly wasn’t effective. There must be something Jin was overlooking but what?

Jin was scratching his chin while looking around the place. Nothing seemed suspicious enough except for… a TV set. Jin narrowed his eyebrows and made his way to the turned off device. He hadn’t found a remote while searching the room so he tried the buttons on the TV itself. Nothing worked and Jin checked if it’s connected to the electric socket. Everything seemed alright so why wasn’t it working… Jin wasn’t an electrician but he knew enough to conclude that the TV _should_ work. The detective had no other choice but to open the metal box.

He hit the bull’s eye.

The inner part of the set was completely empty with only a small chest hidden inside. Jin took it out carefully and closed the back of the TV. He came back to the couch and put the chest on the table in front of him. Jin put on a pair of gloves he always had with him and slowly opened the small box. He smiled victoriously at the sight of a shining black gun and a piece of tissue in which was coiled a silver but slightly blood stained bullet. Jin took the bullet first and brought it closer to his face to take in the details. He needed to check it in the laboratory but Jin was almost one hundred percent sure it was the same one that was found next to the body. The detective put the item back into the chest and closed it. He put it under his arm and exited the room locking it up again.

Now he just needed to wait for Tanaka’s return.

 

* * *

  
The man came back to the hotel a little after five in the afternoon. Jin already waited for him in the lobby. When the detective was sure that Tanaka spotted him, Jin moved his jacket a little apart to show the man a box hidden beneath it but so other people couldn’t see it. Koki’s expression changed to one of a surprise but only for a mere second – unskilled eyes wouldn’t even perceive it. Jin eyed him waiting for the man’s response. Koki looked at him coldly before mentioning with his head for the detective to follow him.

They went to Tanaka’s room. When Jin closed the door behind them he saw Tanaka taking out a bottle of whisky and pouring it into the glass. The man looked at Jin. The detective was surprised with what he saw – Koki looked tired yet somehow relieved; he wasn’t angry or scared. His calmness made Jin confused but also made him think more rationally.

“Do you want some?” Tanaka asked pointing with his chin to the bottle just a bit. Jin shook his head declining – he was on duty at the moment. “So… I see you found it, huh? Your evidence. Are you going to arrest me?” Tanaka sat in the chair while Jin took the sofa.

“As much as I wish to do so, I can’t. Not without anything solid. A gun and a bullet must be checked again and before the case opens again, you will be able to flee.”

“Then what do you want?” Koki asked with surprise evident in his voice.

“I want the truth, that’s obvious. I just want to solve this for the sake of the murdered man.” Koki stared at the officer before taking a sip from his glass. When he lowered the glass, his eyes stayed on the brown liquid.

“It would be better for him if you didn’t even start solving this case.” Now Jin was the one surprised.

“What do you mean?” Koki sighed and when he raised his head his eyes were very determined.

“Do you know what happened after I left the place of the… murder?”

“Yes. Kitagawa-san said that some bunch of people ran out of the forest, they checked the body and left. Do you know who they were?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Koki put the glass on the table. “They belonged to the very secret organization, the same one my parents were in. The man I shot was one of their ‘experiments’.”

“Why did you shot him then? Wasn’t it against what your parents wanted?” Jin furrowed his eyebrows in wonder.

“Believe me or not, I did it for him. I was supposed to join the organization and I wasn’t really against it.” Koki shrugged his shoulders. “I wasn't very smart and I looked like a gangster. No one would hire me and working with parents didn’t seem bad at that time but then I met _him_. He was one of the ‘experiments’ and I was guarding him. We talked a lot about practically everything. The more we talked the more I hated what was happening in the laboratory. I was terrified after seeing one of the tests they were making them and I realized that what they were doing is wrong. Very wrong. I helped _him_ escape – the photo shows it. Unfortunately, someone saw us and followed. I killed my friend because he preferred death over living in a cage being tortured by some sick doctors. I could understand him – no one should live like the ‘experiments’ lived.”

“Somehow I can understand that but what’s the organization? What they were doing? What tests?”

“The organization was closed down after that. _He_ was the last of their ‘experiments’. After his death there was no point in continuing. About what they were doing… sorry but I can’t tell you much but you should search for Rose of Jericho.”

“Rose of Jericho? What’s that?”

“It’s a plant.” Koki stood up starting to clean his clothes. “I know it sounds weird but that plant or rather its… attributes are what can help you solve this case.” Tanaka looked at Jin with something akin to hope and a plea, plea to keep going.

“What about the corpse? Why did you take it? Because it was you, right? Why can’t you tell me more?” Jin asked carefully. Koki stared at him before looking out the window where the rain was falling silently, heavy droplets of water running down the transparent glass like tears Koki wanted to shed on the day he said goodbye to the man who saved his soul from being sold to the devil.

“Because it was my friend’s last will. To keep his existence a secret. Forever.”

 

* * *

  
Jin came back to his and Kame’s room soon after his conversation with Tanaka ended. He was even more confused than before that talk but slowly certain parts of the puzzle started to fit each other. With the new development, Jin’s view on the case changed – it wasn’t just about finding the culprit or the victim anymore, it was about the truth. Jin wanted to know the reasons – he already knew Koki’s but what’s with the man Tanaka killed? Why did he want to be a secret? Why did the organization want him and what it was that made them imprison him in the first place? Jin wanted to know the answers to those questions.

The detective came inside the room to find Kazuya sitting in front of their small TV watching a program about cherry trees. Jin stared at the screen for a few minutes as well before his eyes widened. Koki mentioned something about some rose and Kame was a gardener. Could it be that the younger man could know about that plant Tanaka talked about? He had to try. Maybe Kazuya would give him a hint that he so desperately needed.

“Hey,” Jin said catching Kazuya’s attention. Seeing that Jin was tensed and wanted to talk he furrowed his eyebrows and turned off the TV. He turned to the older man gesturing for him to sit on the second bed. “Say Kame… do you know what Rose of Jericho is?” Kazuya looked at him confused then bit his lower lip feeling as his body filled with uncertainty.

“Why do you want to know?” He asked slowly, carefully.

“I talked to Tanaka today. He said that Rose of Jericho can help me solve my case.” Kame avoided looking at Jin – telling the man what he wanted would change a lot so he needed to be absolutely sure that Jin was the right person to know.

“We’ve never talked about it but… why do you want to solve this case?” Kazuya looked straight into Jin’s surprised eyes which became serious soon after.

“I was thinking about it too. A lot. And I think I know now. At first it was just about justice and my job but now… It’s more about protection.”

“Protection?” Kame’s eyebrows raised in confusion and Jin only nodded in confirmation.

“Yeah, to protect people around me. Tanaka told me about a secret organization that experimented on people. He said the organization was closed down after their last object was found dead but those people are still there right? Who knows, maybe they found new people to experiment on. I want to protect all those people that might be hurt by them. I don’t care about solving this case. I mean, about reporting it as solved. I just want to know the truth behind all of this and be able to help. I want to make sure that no one else is going to get hurt.” Jin was sincere and Kazuya could see it. The man in front of him was desperate for answers but also ready to sacrifice his hard work and reputation to protect complete strangers. He didn’t care who they were or what kind of people they were, he just wanted to help them live peacefully without being scared day after day. Kame was shocked and even though he was still afraid, he decided to talk.

“Rose of Jericho…” Jin looked up at him in surprise but also curiosity. “Rose of Jericho is a plant that resurrects itself. After the rainy season, the plant dries up and closes itself protecting the seeds it has inside. It can stay in that form for many years and when water touches it again, it opens and lets the seeds sprout. The plant can dry up and come back to ‘life’ many times but even if it dies, it can still protect the seeds. In other words, even after death the rehydrated plant will open up and the seeds inside will still be able to grow on their dead parent.” Jin observed Kame in awe, dumbstruck by what he just heard.

“It sounds… sad but also really beautiful. A parent that protects its child to the very end.” Kazuya nodded in agreement – the plant was amazing.

“That’s true. Rose of Jericho is very interesting. There were even rumors about it being a source of longevity or eternal youth. As well as a component of a potion that can reincarnate people. None of it is true, although.”

“Still, it’s amazing. But why Koki wanted me to know this?” Jin asked but Kame only shrugged his shoulders in defeat. “Well, I will think of something. Tomorrow morning let's go back to Yamakita.”

Kazuya nodded and got ready to sleep but when the lights got turned off and his head touched the soft pillow, he couldn’t. He thought about Jin, his investigation, about his motives and priorities. Kame wondered if he did right telling the man about the Rose of Jericho. He trusted Jin a lot but there were things that many people couldn’t understand, couldn’t accept. Once before Kazuya made a mistake that changed his whole life and even though to this day he met some people who were kind and goodhearted, he knew that certain feelings he had developed for the detective might have dulled his instincts.

Even if he trusted Jin, he could be wrong.

 

* * *

  
In the morning, Jin and Kame packed their bags into the car. Jin, remembering something important, asked Kazuya to wait for him for a bit while he rushed inside the hotel to Koki’s room. The man opened the door and was surprised to see the detective who smiled at him and passed the message doctor Nakamaru had told him a few days earlier. Tanaka blinked at him before laughing and promising Jin to contact the scientist as soon as he gets home. Jin grinned and ran back to the car.

 

* * *

  
The ride back was very silent. Jin saw that Kazuya wasn’t in the best mood – something was bothering him – his body was tensed and he seemed nervous. At first Jin ignored it, thinking that maybe Kame didn’t sleep well and was just tired but after some time Jin became worried – Kame was paler than usually and lost all of his energy. He wasn’t a hyperactive kid normally but he was able to joke, to smile and sometimes, when he was bored, he was humming some nice tune but today he only answered Jin’s question with short ‘yes’, ‘no’ and ‘maybe’. Any other time, Jin would think he was angry at him but the tone of his voice told Jin that the man simply was too bothered by something. And Jin wanted to know by what.

“Is everything okay? You’re awfully quiet today. Are you feeling well? Maybe we should stop for a while?” Kazuya glanced at the worried man and sighing, parked the car at the side of the road. Kame leaned his head back closing his eyes while Jin observed him concerned.

“I’m sorry.” Finally the younger spoke up.

“What are you sorry for?” Jin asked in surprise and the other man took something out from his bag that was lying on the backseat.

“Here, I found it in Ko-… Tanaka’s house. I should tell you about it before. I’m sorry.” Kazuya handed the man his discovery and hung his head low. Jin looked at the item in his hand – it was a simple dog tag with engraved number: E2851RoJ. Jin quickly connected all the fact and evidences – it was a dog tag of a victim, of Koki’s friend, probably the only thing left of the person and also a prove that the laboratory, and the organization, ever existed. Jin was angry at the young gardener – it was a very important item and yet Kame hid it from him.

“Why did you hide it?” Jin asked coldly but Kazuya only hung his head even lower, pressing his lips together. Jin sighed. There was nothing he could do now. At the end Kame told him about the dog tag anyway so it was okay. It wasn’t good that he hid it in the first place but Jin could forgive him – the man had to have his own reasons for it after all and Jin had a soft spot for the man. “Fine, I will forgive you but under one condition.” Kazuya looked at him hopefully – he didn’t want the older man to be angry at him or to hate him. Jin smirked at the innocent expression. “You will let me invite you for a dinner.”

Jin smiled widely while Kazuya was watching him in surprise. Soon his eyes became softer and their shine came back. Kame smiled happily and nodded agreeing to the condition. He did wrong hiding the item from Jin but circumstances back then were different. Now, when he trusted the man more, he revealed the truth even if he was afraid the detective would stop talking to him. Kame was glad Jin forgave him. No matter how strong he was and how much he experienced in his life, his heart wouldn’t be able to take the pain of losing someone important to him.

Again.

 

* * *

The dinner went very well. Jin and Kazuya had fun talking about random things and showing their lame sides. Jin was doing it even earlier but Kame making weird faces and imitating famous people was an entertaining sight. Food was good, the place nice and the background music wasn’t too loud – they could talk freely without shouting. When the time to leave the restaurant came, they both were reluctant to part wanting to spend more time with each other. Kazuya, sensing Jin’s hesitation, simply grabbed the man’s hand and with a smile led him to the nearest bar.

The place had a huge TV on one of the walls. The guys sat at the table so they were facing the screen watching some random program – probably sports news. They ordered pints of beer for both of them and chatted happily for a while but soon they ran out of topics. Still, the silence that fell between them wasn’t awkward. They were enjoying each other’s presence, their elbows touching just slightly on the wooden surface. It was comfortable. Jin smiled and raised the glass to his mouth. Suddenly, he saw a familiar commercial of cat food. Intrigued, he put the glass down and smiled at the kittens’ cuteness and when the last lines came…

 _“… Your cat will love it more than ever. Everything you need to nurture their nature.”_

Jin blinked and looked to his left where he saw mutually surprised Kazuya. The two man stared at each other for a good minute before they burst out laughing. Other guests were already glaring at them when the two men recited the text from the CM loudly – alcohol in their systems surely had something to do with it – but now some people complained to the barman. The man came to Jin and Kazuya’s table and asked them to stop. The two noisy culprits looked at each other and they burst out again.

Somehow Kazuya fell off the chair and when Jin tried to help him, he tripped himself. Their laughter instantly died out. They were staring at each other with wide eyes. When the current situation finally registered in their minds both of their faces turned into deep shade of red. Jin quickly stood up and pulled Kazuya up as well. Kame fidgeted awkwardly at first but then smiled shyly at Jin. They chuckled and decided that it was enough for the night.

 

* * *

  
Jin jumped face first onto the bed. He was smiling widely, happy that the date went well. Maybe Jin blackmailed the younger man into it but he was sure that Kazuya enjoyed their dinner as much as he did. Jin furrowed his eyebrows remembering about the dog tag found by Kame in Tanaka’s house. Jin let his thoughts wander and his mind brought him slowly to the conversation he had with Koki, then to the one he had with Ryo. When the detective concentrated more on the two situations, his eyes widened in shock. Both men mentioned about a ‘plant that reincarnates itself’ and Jin doubted it was a coincidence. Koki refused to tell him more but was it possible that he could get the information out of his friend?

 

* * *

  
The next day Jin called Pi shortly to ask for Ryo’s private address. The man lived a few streets away from his office. Jin rang the doorbell and waited patiently for his friend to open but to his utmost surprise the one who welcomed him was a man around Ryo’s height, with blond hair and kind of girly features. Jin blinked at the unknown man who was looking at him innocently.

“Um, hi. I’m Nishikido Ryo’s friend, Akanishi Jin. Is Ryo home? …Is it his flat?” the detective asked confused and slightly nervous but calmed down when the man smiled widely at him.

“Ryo-chan’s out at the moment but he should be back soon. Want to come in?” the boy opened the door wider and Jin thanked him with a nod. “I’m Tegoshi Yuya, Ryo-chan’s flatmate. He talked a lot about you. You’re a detective, right? That’s so exciting! Please, sit down. Do you want something to drink?” Jin sat on the couch and looked around the apartment, it was interesting, full of flowers and various plants.

“Ah, yeah. Can I have a coffee if it’s not a problem?”

“Of course not! It’s nice to know one of Ryo’s long-time friends.”

The man smiled warmly and went to the kitchen. Jin observed him tilting his head slightly and furrowing his eyebrows. The man’s aura awfully reminded him of a certain gardener – it was like seeing Kame’s sibling; they didn’t look alike but the way they carried themselves was similar. For Jin’s detective mind it was suspicious.

Tegoshi came back to the room with two cups and sat on a chair in front of Jin. They talked mostly about Ryo and Jin asked about the flowers. Apparently, Tegoshi loved being surrounded by living things and since the building manager didn’t allow pets, he decided to grow plants instead. Jin wasn’t surprised when the other man said he bought most of his ‘friends’ from the greenhouse Kazuya was working in but he raised his eyebrows at the fact that Tegoshi and Kame were very good friends. He had never seen a man at the glasshouse before and he was coming there almost every day.

At some point, Tegoshi left Jin in the living room to go back to work. This time it was a real shock since Jin didn’t know there was a profession where someone _healed_ the plants. And soon Jin was to find out how accurate the word ‘heal’ was.

Sitting alone in the room, Jin got bored. Standing up from the sofa, the detective started walking around to take a closer look at different, sometimes weird, flowers. He stopped in front of a red one next to which a small plastic bottle without a label was placed. Jin took it in his hand to get a closer look. In the corner of his eye he could see Tegoshi. The man was carefully touching the leaves of a brown, obviously dried up plant. Jin thought the man would just get rid of it but no. Tegoshi’s face became serious and the man went to get a watering can. By then, Jin was observing the man attentively, completely forgetting about the flowers. He watched in shock as the other man cut his finger and let a few droplets of blood drip into the can. Next, Tegoshi watered the dead plant. Jin’s jaw dropped all the way to the ground at the sight of a flower being revived into life – all leaves green and healthy. The plastic bottle fell out of Jin’s hand and hit the floor making Tegoshi jump in surprise. The man turned around quickly, his eyes were wide with something akin to fear being visible in them.

“H-how…?” Jin stuttered bewildered.

“I…I… You…” Tegoshi also couldn’t say a word. Jin backed away slowly and sat on the sofa – the shock was still evident on his face. Tegoshi slowly came closer, concerned about the guest. “Are you okay, Akanishi-kun? Should I bring you some water?” The man didn’t move a muscle for a while and then he blinked and looked at the younger man.

“No… no, thank you but how did you…?” Jin was lost. Tegoshi bit his lower lip and remembering what Ryo had told him about his friend, he decided to explain himself properly in front of the detective. He sat back in his chair.

“First, can you swear not to tell anyone about what you saw or what you’re going to hear in a moment?” Jin nodded – his face serious and eyes honest. “Okay then… Ryo told me you're investigating the case of a ‘Faceless Man’. Tell me… did you know that the man was actually running away from people that belonged to the secret organization that carried out experiments on living beings?”

“Yes… but how do you know about it? Only the killer and the witness could know about it.” Jin asked, suspicious of the younger.

“I know because… I was an experiment too.” Tegoshi looked up at Jin who stayed quiet, letting the man continue. “The one that was killed, my friend, was the last one left. I and the others were already useless by then – failed experiments. My friend came out with a plan to help us escape. We knew he was going to die so I opposed to his idea but he was a stubborn man – nothing could change his mind. Thanks to him, most of us are alive but experiments those scientist conducted on us… Well, we lost some of our ‘powers’.”

“What powers? What kind of people the organization wanted?”

“They wanted those who are called ‘Roses of Jericho’ but I don’t think many of us are left. The ones like me, who were experimented on, are called ‘False Roses of Jericho’ or simply ‘Wilted Roses’. We… aren’t exactly humans. We live mostly longer than humans, we aren’t aging for most of our lives, we can heal faster, our blood heals other living beings and… we can resurrect ourselves.”

“Resurrect? Just like the plant you’re named after…”

“Yes. But it’s a little different with us. The plant when dried up is still alive, it just hibernates and when it dies, it dies for good but its seeds can still sprout. We, on the other hand, can hibernate and then we can be shot in the heart and stay alive. Also, when we die for real, we can’t reproduce – that’s rather normal.” Tegoshi smiled playfully and Jin became a little more at ease.

“Hm… I think I understand but… Wait, if you can be killed and then resurrect, does that mean he is still alive?” Jin’s eyes widened and a spark of curiosity mixed with excitement appeared in them. The other man was reluctant to answer but finally nodded making Jin’s breath hitch. “Could you tell me what’s the name of your friend then?” Tegoshi looked at him apologetically and shook his head sadly.

“I can’t. Those who knows he’s still alive promised to keep his identity a top secret. He saved a lot of us sacrificing a couple years of his life so we want to protect him.” Jin lowered his head biting harshly on his lip. Tegoshi felt that the detective had good intentions and seeing as he knew already about the organization, he had to be trusted. Giving him one more clue wouldn’t be bad. “Akanishi-kun? I’m sorry I can’t tell you directly who my friend is but I think you might want to know something. At the crime scene there were _two_ witnesses.”

“What? But the report…”

“At that time the witness was a teenager. He saw not only the murder but also what happened in the morgue. The police hearing his story thought that he was making things up – he was known for saying he sees fairies so they concluded he’s lying. His name is Ueda Tatsuya.” Jin’s eyes widened and jaw dropped – it was hard for him to imagine a strong person like Ueda talking about little ladies with wings.

“Are you sure it’s him?” Jin wasn’t exactly convinced but the firm nod from Tegoshi was enough for Jin to stand up from the couch hurriedly.

He thanked the younger man and rushed towards the door. He ran into Ryo just outside his apartment and apologizing quickly promised to visit him soon. Ryo raised an eyebrow and shrugging carelessly walked into his flat. He exchanged glances with Yuya and both smiled knowingly hoping that everything would end happily.

 

* * *

  
Jin slowed down at the sight of the greenhouse. He hoped that Ueda was working there at the moment, helping Kazuya with plants and flowers. No one was outside the glasshouse so Jin decided to walk in and started looking for the two men. He halted in his steps when he saw them standing next to the wooden table. They were laughing loudly while Ueda had his arms wound around Kazuya’s shoulders, both looking at something Kame held in his hands.

Jin felt a squeeze inside his chest. His lips formed a thin line and he was gritting his teeth unconsciously. He felt jealous of how close Ueda and Kame seemed to be with each other while he himself had to be careful around the younger man not to scare him away. Jin was even more jealous of the way Kazuya didn’t mind Ueda almost huffing on his neck. He went closer to the men. When they finally saw him, Kame smiled brightly while Ueda eyed him suspiciously.

“Jin! Hi, why are you here? Do you need something?” Kame instantly asked.

“Hello. Well, yeah. There’s something I need.” Jin answered the man before glaring at the offending arm. “I want to speak with Ueda-san.”

“Eh? Why?” Kame blinked in surprise and shifted his weight just slightly.

“Sources say that he knows something about my case and I would very much like to hear about it.” Jin crossed his arms his eyebrows twitching a little in irritation – he wanted that arm off. Ueda followed Akanishi’s gaze and smirked inwardly.

“I admit, I know something but I have no intention telling you, detective.” Ueda smirked and put his arms around Kazuya’s waist from behind, putting his chin on the younger’s shoulder. Kame looked at his friend in surprise – Ueda didn’t like showing affection in public, he even constantly refused to be hugged by anyone.

Ueda ignored his friends questioning eyes and attentively observed the young detective. The man’s fists clenched tightly and his face became red from anger. Jin’s back straightened and he pulled his shoulders slightly back to make his chest look broader. Jin wanted to look more intimidating in Ueda’s eyes but the man just kept smirking like a Cheshire cat which made Jin’s jealousy take control over the man’s actions. Jin came closer and grabbed Kame’s hand pulling him out of Ueda’s arms.

Kazuya was startled by the sudden move of the other and couldn’t react properly. He regained his senses when Jin possessively tugged him even closer hiding him at the same time behind his back. Jin stepped in front of Ueda but his hold on Kame’s hand didn’t loosen. Kazuya was very confused and not aware of the glaring contest taking place directly in front of his own eyes. His eyes widened when Jin jabbed his finger into Ueda chest and talked to him in an angry voice.

“Listen to me and better listen good. You can refuse talking to me, you can make fun of me, heck, you can even embarrass me in front of Kazuya for all I care but never, _never_ touch him like that!”

“Oh? Really? But why should I obey you? Kazuya’s my friend so I can touch him all I want.” Ueda smirked staring straight into the burning eyes of the other man. Jin fisted Ueda’s collar.

“Don’t play with me! You like pissing me off, don’t you? Okay, then. That’s fine with me. You know what? I admit, I don’t just like Kazuya, I freaking love him and seeing you all cuddly with him makes me mad. I may be a possessive brat but I won’t let you use Kazuya to anger me. If you try to touch him again just for that, I’m going to beat the crap out of you!” Jin roared while Kazuya stiffened his eyes getting wide from shock. Ueda seemed surprised as well – he wanted to only tease Jin, he didn’t think the man may suddenly confess. He decided to continues his game for a little longer just to see how genuine the man’s feelings were.

“Hm… so you _love_ him, huh? And what makes you think that?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Jin seemed shocked at the fact the man can’t see how amazing Kazuya was. “Have you seen him laughing? It’s just adorable how he stomps his feet like a kid! And the way he smiles – it’s like the whole place suddenly brightens to the point it’s hard to see but yet you can’t take your eyes of it. His eyes are so deep and beautiful that you can get lost in them without a map. And the way he moves like an angel that was send by God to earth just so people knew what is waiting for them in Heaven. Not to mention that he doesn’t mind listening to my lame pick-up lines. But that’s not only what makes me love him. He cares for everyone, he cares for me even though I made him my driver for this case. He doesn’t mind I like soccer and listens to my ranting about boring things.” Jin stopped suddenly not knowing how to continues. He took a breath and looked at Ueda with the most serious eyes anyone could ever see. “I love him and there’s many reasons why. I can list them all to you but the world would end by the time I would be finished. He’s special in the way I can’t describe. I want to be with him as long as he lets me be by his side. There’s no one more important in my life than Kazuya and I won’t let anyone try to prove me otherwise. Deal with it, Ueda, I fell in love with him and I’m not going to let go without a fight.”

Ueda watched Jin closely. He was slightly surprised by the man’s honesty and seriousness. He glanced at Kame and blinked. Ueda smirked inwardly and almost chuckled at the sight of the younger. Kazuya’s face was bright red and a smile was playing on his pouty lips. Ueda hadn’t seen him so beaming and happy for many years and that made him make up his mind – he would talk to Jin and tell him everything he could.

“Okay, Akanishi. I will answer your questions.” Ueda declared with his arms crossed while Kame was shocked by his words. Jin on the other hand was rather confused – he forgot about his earlier mission too caught up in his ranting.

“Huh?”

“The case? Akanishi, did you forget why you’re here in the first place?” Ueda teased the older who cleared his throat but nodded remembering. “Good. Come with me, we will talk in _private_.” The older man looked at his friend who shook his head, his eyes pleading but Ueda ignored him taking Jin to the small office at the back of the greenhouse. Kame stayed behind chewing on his lower lip and praying that what Jin had said before was as strong as the man seemed to believe.

 

* * *

  
“Okay, talk.” Jin said crossing his arms and sitting on the box.

“Straight to the point, huh? That’s good. Well, you know everything about the murder itself so let’s skip it – I haven’t seen much anyway. What I really saw happened a few hours later. I was coming back home at night when I saw a guy carrying a body out of the morgue. I was scared then and hid in the bushes. Nevertheless I was able to see where the guys took the body. When the guy went away I walked inside – you know, curiosity – the body laid on a futon. The lower part was covered by a sheet but I could see the man’s face and chest. The next day there was an article about the weird disappearance with details on the injuries. What confused me was that in the report, the man from the morgue had a bullet wound in the place his heart was but the body I saw later had no injuries.”

“Rose of Jericho…”

“Yes, exactly. The man’s body healed itself soon after it was hurt in the first place. Anyway, after the article I went to the police but they wouldn’t believe me and chased me out, threatening me that they would lock me up for making stupid pranks.”

“Why didn’t you go earlier when you saw someone stealing the body?”

“I was a teenager, I was scared like hell and in my rebellious times at that. Police officers were my enemies.” Jin nodded – he was the same at certain time as well. “After that, I went to the warehouse again. The body still laid there but color of the skin was less white by then. I didn’t know why so I decided to check it and I touched the body. I was shocked to find out it was warm. Then the guy, Tanaka, busted me. I thought he would kill me but he didn’t. Instead he asked me for help. He asked me to take care of the body… the man. I was afraid so I agreed. The man woke up a few months later completely confused and scared. He almost freaked out seeing me there but Tanaka calmed him down. Koki left a few days later and I’ve never seen him again.”

“What happened with the other man?”

“It took me a few years to get his trust enough to know the whole truth. A lot happened during that time. The organization was closed down and scientists left. The laboratory is still where it was but you can’t access it without a key anyway.”

“Okay, fine and the name? I still have no name of that ‘resurrected’ man.”

“Sorry, can’t tell.” Jin groaned in annoyance ruffling his hair but Ueda wasn’t done yet. ”But Kame can help you with that matter.”

“What?” Jin’s eyes widened at the information.

“Yeah, he has the only copy of the key to the laboratory. But before you go to him, listen to me.” Ueda stopped Jin who already stood next to the door. “ Do you know why the scientist experimented on Roses?”

“Do you know something about that?” Ueda nodded and Jin sat back down waiting for further explanation.

“They wanted to find a serum of immortality but also the way to resurrect and clone humans. You can tell they kind of succeed with Tegoshi – he’s practically immortal now.”

“Tegoshi-kun said he’s a ‘Wilted Rose’ but if he _is_ immortal then why they continued the experiments? Was something wrong?”

“Yes and no. While he became immortal, he also lost a certain ability that scientist wanted as well. That ability is also what makes ‘Roses of Jericho’ who they are. That’s all I can tell you. To know the rest Kame needs to agree and give you the key.” Jin nodded determined to convince the younger man. He stood up and exited the room leaving Ueda behind watching his retreating back. “I hope we won’t have to get rid of you, Akanishi because you’re the first one to break so fast the barrier _he_ had built around himself.”

 

* * *

  
Jin saw Kazuya standing by the table checking on some plants. Now, when he knew the younger man had a connection with the case, he saw how stressed and nervous Kame was. His back was tense and his hands were slightly shaking. He looked also paler and anxious, probably waiting for the talk between the detective and his friend to end. Jin walked up to him in the way the younger could hear him coming. Kazuya turned around, his eyes searching Jin’s to check on the other man’s feelings. Jin was angry, he felt betrayed but even if he just wanted to hurt someone and deny his feelings for the younger, he couldn’t. His intuition was telling him to wait, to understand – it knew that once he gets to the laboratory, everything would become clear and he would be able to forgive Kazuya.

“Why didn’t you say anything? Why did you pretend to help me while you had no intentions to do so?” Jin asked calmly even if he was bursting inside. Kame lowered his head, shoulders slumping – he looked like a beaten puppy but Jin was too mad at the moment to care. “Answer me, please." Kame slumped even more.

“I-I… couldn’t…”

“You couldn’t trust me, right? All this time you didn’t trust me even when you knew I want to protect people. You were the one to call Tanaka right? That’s why he wasn’t home. Did you not care that I had nightmares? I was going insane from worry about you, are you aware of that?" Kazuya flinched slightly but finally sighed deeply and looked at Jin, his eyes apologetic.

"I care about you, Jin but please, try to understand me, that case… the truth is shocking and knowing it is also dangerous... I didn't want you to be involved, even more when I realized I really started to like you. It’s… it’s complicated and I’m afraid you might not believe me. I'm sorry Jin. Can you forgive me?" Kazuya pleaded while he grabbed Jin’s sleeve. He was trembling just a bit, scared of the possibility the man might hate him. He looked different from the Kazuya Jin knew - he wasn't smiling and his eyebags were visible but the detective could see that it was only an effect of stress. Jin wanted to understand and help Kame but for that he needed the whole truth. He sighed and took hold of the other man’s hands to squeeze them lightly.

“I need to know the truth, Kazuya. Only then I can know your motives and only then I can forgive you.” Kame lowered his eyes biting his lower lip, thinking “Kazuya, give me the key and tell me where I can find the laboratory. Please.” Kame looked back at Jin’s face after the soft words – the man was staring at him with determination but also hope that Kazuya will finally trust him. Kame took a deep breath and brought one hand to his necklace. He handed it to Jin who just now saw a metal key attached to its end.

“Thank you.”

Kazuya nodded, ruffled his hair and sitting down on a small chair, said the directions to the laboratory. Jin listened carefully, at the same time, observing the tense man. He was worried about him but he couldn’t do anything for now. He was sure that Ueda would take care of Kame and bring the man home. When Jin was walking away from the greenhouse, he promised himself to meet Kazuya there as soon as he solves the case.

 

* * *

  
To Jin’s surprise the laboratory was located just two kilometers away from the crime scene. It was hard to find because of a thick forest and a river. There was no bridge so Jin had to rent a small boat to cross the water. Once on the other side, the detective started to look for a narrow passage between two high rocks. Kazuya had said it was easy to overlook it so Jin was scrutinizing his surroundings closely and finally he saw it. The transition was barely visible and only a practiced eye could see trees on the other side. Jin squeezed himself through it and almost immediately saw a big grey building standing in the middle. It was kind of low and hidden by high trees and moss that overgrew the whole roof – no wonder no one could see such a big object from the sky, it was simply impossible.

Jin put the key in the hole and unlocked the door. The high squeak echoed through the empty building. The detective searched for the switch and turned on the lights – he was surprised that they were still working. There wasn’t much left – Jin wasn’t even expecting anything else. The scientist weren’t in hurry but he was sure that in such an enormous place they had had to forget about something.

And he wasn’t wrong.

At the other side of the warehouse Jin saw a few desks and cabinets. While searching through it, the detective found a few thick folders with information about tests the scientists had performed on their ‘guinea pigs’. Jin could hardly believe in what he was reading but the more he did so the more logical everything seemed to be. ‘Roses of Jericho’ were an amazing race with abilities that would help the human kind a lot in finding solutions to aging, mortality, terminal illnesses, deadly wounds and – what made Jin’s jaw drop – death itself. From the notes Jin realized that the last one, a ‘cure’ for death, was what had made the scientist acknowledge the tests as failed.

The detective found also files of the ‘experiments’. Tegoshi was the experiment numbered as E9781RoJ. Jin furrowed his eyebrows wondering what meaning could the number have until he looked inside the files: _Birth: 11th November 1879_. With widened eyes Jin was staring at the date – Tegoshi had told him Roses weren’t aging but he didn’t think they might be hundreds of years old!

Jin’s eyes widened even more when he remembered about the dog tag Kame had gave him. He dig it out of his pocket and looked at the number: E2851RoJ. He had to sit down feeling shocked – the man he was looking for was more than 400 years old!

From the time he had met with Tegoshi, Jin had his suspicions about who was the ‘victim’ but he still needed proof. He took a shaky breath and skipping through all the files, found the one that interested him the most. With a trembling hand he opened the folder and started reading it. From files about tests he knew what the scientist wanted to achieve but just now he got to know what ability the Roses possessed that made them so valuable. It was something that no men had, something that would be world-shaking.

 

* * *

  
Jin sat on the rock at the riverside engrossed in thoughts. The puzzle was finally done – he solved the case of a ‘Faceless Man’ but what he found out changed him and his whole life. He met someone he fell in love with. The same person betrayed him and wanted to make him drop the case. But at the end Kazuya entrusted him with the most unbelievable, the most shocking secret anyone could have. Telling Jin this secret made Kazuya vulnerable but at the same time it proved how much the gardener cared for Jin and how much he loved him.

Jin smiled. He made a decision. His position as a detective that solved all the cold cases he ever laid a hand on – he didn’t care about it. What he cared about though was Kamenashi Kazuya – the last, not ‘wilted’, _Rose of Jericho_.

 

* * *

  
Jin opened the door and walked inside. He stepped into the kitchen and stopped. Kazuya stood in front of the counter slowly mixing a salad. Jin was sure the man heard him but was too scared to turn around and look at him – it didn’t surprise the detective. The secret was out. Kazuya didn’t have to confess his feelings towards the other man; he proved how much Jin meant to him by telling the man the truth.

“I’ve solved it.” Jin spoke up breaking the silence. Kazuya stopped in his movements but didn’t say anything, waiting. His back was tense while his hands were tightly gripping the utensils. Jin walked behind the man and leaned in to whisper in Kame’s ear. “You’re a liar.”

Kazuya turned around immediately, his eyes wide and frightened. He wanted to explain himself, to make Jin realize why he had done it so the man would stay with him. Kame forgot about his secret – it didn’t matter anymore; if Jin left and never came back, Kazuya would be devastated. Kazuya was in love and losing it was something that scared him more than being exposed to the world.

Kazuya stopped himself from saying anything though after seeing Jin’s gentle smile. He observed the man’s eyes looking for any sign of hatred or anger but he found none. Kame relaxed just slightly, more confused than scared, and waited for Jin to speak.

“Kazuya, I know why you lied to me and I understand. I promise you I won’t tell anyone about you and other Roses…” Kazuya sighed in relief, his muscles relaxing and shoulders feeling lighter as if some weight was suddenly taken from them. Although, he got suspicious and slightly nervous seeing Jin smirking at him. “I won’t tell anyone if you become my lover.” Kazuya blinked a few times – he was completely speechless, too shocked to do anything more. Jin observed the man’s face before chuckling lightly and starting to smile gently again. Jin slid his arms around Kame’s waist and pulled the man closer to himself touching their foreheads together in an affectionate gesture. “I was just joking. I _want_ you to be my lover but even if you say ‘no’, I won’t tell anyone. I want to protect you, Kazuya, no matter what. You’re someone I love with all my heart and I forgave you your every lie because I realized you’re my most important person and losing you for some stupid fame that would came with solving this case… I would be the biggest idiot in the world if I did that.”

Kazuya stared intensely at Jin’s eyes trying to recognize the emotions swirling in them. He expected to see mockery, anguish or disappointed but what he saw instead, almost made him cry. Everything Kazuya could see was love, happiness and hope. When Jin leaned in Kame didn’t move letting Jin kiss his lips softly. Kazuya’s arms wound around Jin, hugging him back. He hid his face by resting it on the detective’s shoulder. Jin was rubbing Kame’s back in slow, calming movements. He brought the man to his room and made them both sit down on the bed.

“Jin?” Kazuya moved a bit away to be able to see the other’s face. “Are you sure… are you sure that you’re okay with it? With me being a… Rose?” Jin grabbed Kazuya’s hand and intertwined their fingers together.

“I am.” Kazuya wanted to speak but Jin silenced him with a small kiss. “I know, Kazu. I know why you were so valuable for those scientists.” Kame lowered his eyes trembling just a bit at the mention of the hated men. Jin put a gentle finger under the man’s chin and brought his head up to look at him. “You can bear a child. You’re like that plant – protecting what’s inside you until it can come to life. That day, fifteen years ago, you let your friend shoot you when you were in your hibernating state. That way you managed to help other Roses escape and protected the ‘seed’ from being taken away from you. It was your only choice at that time but now, you have me. Don’t you think it’s time to rest? To let yourself be taken care of instead of caring for others? I want us to be together, to have meals together, to live together, to have kids together and… to age together. Kazuya, do you think… do you think you can trust me enough to let me hold you for the rest of our lives?” Kazuya’s eyes were shining from unshed tears – the moment he had given the key to the laboratory to Jin he also offered the man the key to his heart.

“I love you Jin.” Kame smiled brightly a lone tear running down his cheek. Jin wiped it gently and kissed the man’s forehead.

“I always thought happiness started with an H but mine starts with U.”

Kazuya chuckled at Jin’s small smirk. They were exchanging soft kisses, lips barely touching each other. A few minutes later the playful kisses started turning more serious, deeper. Jin caressed Kazuya’s cheek tenderly slowly moving the man to lay down on the soft mattress. Jin hovered above Kame starting to gently press down on his body – all this time he was searching the man’s eyes for any sight of discomfort or fear but Kazuya was fine with it – he wanted it.

Jin placed his elbows on either side of Kazuya’s face and stopped feeling slightly embarrassed but mostly lost – he was afraid to hurt his newfound lover. Kame seeing the other’s hesitance brought his arms around his neck and pulled him down slowly kissing Jin’s lips and nipping at them to encourage him. Jin took the hint and started reciprocating the gesture. He ran his tongue over Kazuya’s lower lip and the man under him opened his mouth to let him in.

When the kiss became even deeper and much more intimate, Jin got bolder. His hands slowly made their way to Kazuya’s hips and ran lower to his thighs only to come back up and stop at the rim of Kame’s shirt. Jin let his hands go under the shirt and massaged the heated skin his fingers found under it. Kazuya shivered at the cool feeling. Jin’s touches were light and teasing but more intense than anything else. It felt good and Kazuya moaned quietly into Jin’s mouth, a soft sound that made Jin tingle all over.

Jin moved his hands higher caressing the slowly exposed skin of Kazuya’s stomach and chest. He rubbed lightly the man’s nipples eliciting a string of groans from the smaller body. Detaching himself from Kazuya for a second he removed the shirt. Instead of coming back to kissing the man’s lips, Jin moved a bit, attacking cheeks first only to move to the jaw and to stop for a bit longer at Kazuya’s neck. Kame gave out a small squeak at the feel of Jin sucking on his sensitive skin before one of his hands found its way into Jin’s hair to grip it gently in pleasure. Jin was almost sure he had heard him purr lowly.

Jin suddenly felt possessive. He wanted to mark Kazuya as his. He started with the neck but after he was done he moved lower licking and sucking on the delicate skin that was quickly turning red under his ministrations. When he got to the nipples, Kazuya’s back arched in slight surprise and his hand on Jin’s hair tightened. Kame panted heavily. His eyes narrowed from pleasure – he almost couldn’t keep them open but the urge to see his lover was stronger. He tugged lightly on the man’s shirt. Jin looked up at Kazuya’s pink face and he could feel his pants becoming too tight.

“Jin… your shirt…” Kame panted wanting nothing more but to touch the other man’s bare body. Jin obliged and in a teasingly slow motion took the item off. He smirked at the sight of two eyes shining with lust. He kissed Kazuya’s lips sweetly letting the man run his slightly trembling hands over his stomach, chest and back. He started kissing Kazuya again while his hands found the buckle of Kazuya’s belt and started working on it.

When the item was dealt with, Jin unzipped the jeans and started to pull them down slowly. He nudged Kame’s hips gently to make the smaller man bring them up a bit so he could pull the pants all the way down and off. Once it was out of the way Jin brought one of his hands to the man’s bulge and rubbed it gently. Kazuya moaned louder than before and his face reddened from embarrassment. Jin chuckled at the way Kame daringly brought his hands to the man’s groin and touched it eliciting a groan from the man above him. Jin kissed him hungrily.

Kazuya fumbled blindly with the belt for a minute but finally managed to unbuckle it and after unzipping the pants, get rid of the annoying item. His hands went back to Jin’s back scratching it teasingly. His hips bucked up trying to create a bigger friction. Jin groaned and bit lightly on the man’s lower lip. One of his hands took hold of the rim of Kazuya’s underwear and slowly pulled it off.

Jin sat up to enjoy the view under him with appreciative eyes. Kazuya was a man – there was no question to it – but the way his body was curved in all the right places, his muscles prominent but not overpowering made Jin think of an expensive piece of art, of a perfect sculpture of a human body – a Greek god. Kazuya was beautiful all over.

Kame’s blush intensified. Jin’s intense stare was making him embarrassed so he moved his head to the side, hands gripping a sheet under him and back tensing just slightly. Jin smiled at his shy behavior. He removed his own underwear making Kame close his eyes before leaning down and kissing Kazuya’s cheek and ear. He sucked gently on the earlobe before moving to a spot just under. Kazuya moaned and turned his head back to kiss the man’s lips. Jin grinded their hips together and they moaned in each other’s mouth.

One of Jin’s palms moved to Kazuya’s thigh caressing it delicately but with slight hesitation. As if feeling Jin’s doubt, Kame opened his legs allowing the man to place himself between them. Jin’s heart jumped at the sight and he moved lower to the man’s groin. Kazuya’s legs were shaking a little from nervousness so to calm him down, Jin’s hand brushed gently over his inner thighs. The man let out a shuddering breath his fingers grabbing Jin’s hair again.

Finally Jin started stroking his lover’s manhood slowly. Kazuya’s hips bucked up under the touch and Jin brought his other hand to keep them down. He watched Kazuya wanting to see his every expression, every spasm of pleasure going through the man’s body. The panting, the chest rising with every intake of air, mouth opened slightly, glassy eyes turned into slits by pure lust, sweat rolling down his lover’s body – everything about Kazuya was arousing him more and more making him more daring.

Jin slowly moved his lips towards Kazuya’s cock. He licked the head, observing the man’s reaction. Feeling as Kame’s body twitched under his fingers, Jin took the tip into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. Kazuya cried out in surprise, his hands tightening pulling a bit on Jin’s hair. The man smirked and started moving his head up and down trying to take more into his mouth with every stroke of his hand. Kazuya’s moans grew louder when Jin started to deepthroat him. At first Jin’s gag reflex made it hard for him but soon he got a hang of it – he wanted to pleasure his lover the best he could.

A sudden pull on his hair made Jin stop and look at Kazuya. The man was biting on his lower lip with his eyes closed tightly. Jin moved up and kissed the bruised lips making Kame open his eyes. Jin looked in them deeply trying to find any sign of reluctance or regret but Kazuya made up his mind. He brought his hands to Jin’s cheeks and pulled him down for another kiss. This one was slow, reassuring one – full of affection and love.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Kazu.” Jin stroked his lover’s cheek gently.

“In the middle drawer. I bought it just in case,” the man answered blushing harder and avoiding Jin’s teasing gaze.

Jin pulled out the tube of lube from the drawer and sat up on his heels. He opened the plastic bottle and squeezed some of it onto his fingers. His other hand was massaging Kame’s thigh gently to help him calm down. Jin moved closer and leaned in to kiss Kazuya softly and sweetly. He brought his fingers to the man’s entrance and touched it lightly. The muscles immediately tensed so Jin started rubbing lightly on it to get Kame used to his touch.

“You need to relax now, baby. I’m going to take good care of you, I promise,” Jin whispered gently into Kame’s ear and the man nodded trying to control his breath.

When Kazuya was relaxed enough, Jin put the tip of his finger inside. He wriggled it slowly making Kame’s breath hitch a little before delicately pushing it more in and bringing his free hand to Kame’s shaft to stroke it. He was moving his finger in and out slowly, from time to time gently rubbing the insides. When Kazuya’s panting became heavier, Jin decided to add another finger. He moved it slowly in feeling as Kame’s walls tightened around his fingers. Kame gave out a shaky breath and fisted the sheet under him. Jin waited for a moment before moving his wrist again. When Kazuya seemed to relax, Jin started making scissoring motions to stretch the man’s entrance. He brought his fingers even deeper and Kazuya jolted groaning loudly. Jin curiously touched the place again and he could feel himself hardening even more at the sight of an arching body of his lover.

Jin played with the spot a bit more before Kame looked at him accusingly. He chuckled lightly but decided to pull the man out of his misery. He pushed the third finger in pausing for a moment at the feel of Kazuya’s muscles tensing again. He stroked his lover’s cock faster trying to distract him from the pain. After a minute he could move his fingers again. When Jin was sure Kazuya was stretched enough, he pulled them out earning a quiet whimper from the smaller man.

Jin moved up and positioned himself at Kame’s entrance. Kazuya gripped his shoulders tightly and waited. Jin caressed the man’s face and shoulder before attaching their lips together. He pushed slowly inside – Kazuya’s painful cry drown in his lover’s mouth. Jin stilled with difficulty – the feeling of velvety walls engulfing him was too great to ignore – but his resolution not to hurt Kazuya and the love he felt for him were way stronger than simple of lust.

Kame gritted his teeth in pain, his nails scratching Jin’s back in the way he left red strings on it. Jin bore with it knowing that it was much less painful than what the smaller man had to feel at the moment. He brought his hand to Kazuya’s face and started caressing it making the man open his eyes. Jin spoke gently and lowly trying to soothe his lover – he managed to calm the man down which helped Kame breathe more normally.

Jin waited a bit more and seeing Kazuya nodding to him, he started to move slowly. Kazuya whimpered in discomfort so Jin began kissing the man’s heated flesh tenderly to distract him. Slowly, the whimpers of pain changed into low moans. It started to feel good and Kazuya unconsciously slid down the bed to meet Jin’s thrusts. His breath hitched a little when Jin found the right spot. Jin noted his lover’s change in reactions and decided to keep the angle as it was. Kazuya’s groans were getting louder and soon his back was arching in pleasure. Kame bit his lower lip and wrapped one of his legs around his lover’s thigh. He tried to breathe normally but the constant stimulation was making it hard for him. Kazuya brought one of his hands down intending to stroke his cock but the man above him didn’t let him.

Jin could see Kazuya was getting closer to his release but instead of letting the man jerk himself off, he grabbed Kazuya’s hand and pinned it on the bed next to the man’s head. Jin slowed down his thrusts at the same time making them more shallow. Kame was still moaning now and then but in more controlled way, calming down slightly. Jin was panting, already a bit tired but he wanted the pleasurable feeling to last longer. He didn’t want just sex, he wanted to make love to the man under him – he wanted to see him enjoy what they were doing, to feel how important he was to Jin.

Jin ran his free hand on Kazuya’s body massaging it softly making it shudder a little. He was planting gentle kisses all over the flesh, sucking at it sometimes to leave a mark – Kazuya was his and he wanted everyone to know that. When he was satisfied with the number of red spots left on the skin, he looked up at Kame’s face. The man was looking at Jin lovingly, his eyes hazed, cheeks pink and lips red and swollen from earlier abuse – he looked ethereal. Jin stared at the man affectionately and barely felt a soft hand caressing his right cheek. He grabbed the hand and kissed the knuckles lightly smiling at the man under him. Kazuya smiled back and pulled Jin closer to exchange another series of tender kisses.

Jin’s moves became stronger, harder and faster. Kazuya wrapped his legs around Jin’s hips and tried to meet the man’s thrust by bringing them down. Jin groaned at the feeling of Kazuya’s walls tightening teasingly around his shaft. He felt Kame smirk lightly under his lips. A mocking hand found its way to Jin’s buttock and squeezed it. The man choked and immediately brought the hand back up along with the other one, to pin them above the smaller man’s head. Kame squeaked slightly and Jin smirked giving him a hard thrust hitting the spot that made Kazuya feel so good. Kazuya’s mouth opened in a silent moan, eyes got wide and head leaned back pushing more into a pillow.

Jin went faster hitting the spot continuously and making his lover cry out from an overwhelming feeling. Jin himself was panting loudly, from time to time letting out a groan when Kazuya clenched around him. They were close so Jin brought his right hand to stroke his lover’s shaft. Kazuya arched his upper body moving it up and down along with Jin’s touch. Kame tried to wriggle his hands out of Jin’s tight grasp but the man only kissed him hard to stop him. Kame stilled but his hips were trembling slightly.

Finally Jin released his lover’s hands letting Kame hug him around the shoulders again. Jin fastened his strokes on Kazuya’s shaft rubbing the head once in a while smearing the pre-cum. Kazuya was getting crazy under him – he couldn’t control himself anymore, he couldn’t think, he just let Jin do whatever he wanted with his body.

“J-Jin… I-I can’t…” Kazuya whimpered biting on his lip.

“It’s okay… Come for me, baby. I want to see you come.” Jin whispered into Kame’s ear and the man arched screaming Jin’s name.

Kazuya came all over Jin’s hand, some of it landing on his chest and stomach. Jin thrust a few more times and also came, deep inside his lover. Kazuya moaned lowly a bit surprised while Jin was moving lightly to prolong their releases. Slowly he came to a stop and let Kame and himself take a few deep breaths to calm down. Delicately Jin pulled out of Kazuya who let out a whimper at the sudden feel of emptiness. His muscles clenched and a string of cum dripped out of his hole.

Jin laid down on his side next to Kazuya and observed his lover who closed his eyes in tiredness. He brought a loving hand to Kazuya’s forehead and pushed some hair aside. Kame opened his eyes and turned his head to the left. He smiled at the man lovingly yet sleepily before moving his body on the side to nuzzle his face into the crook of Jin’s neck. Jin’s hand immediately found its way to Kazuya’s waist, bringing the man closer to himself to hug him properly. Jin rested his chin on Kame’s head, kissing it every now and then in affection.

They were lying quietly hearing only their own breaths. Jin was rubbing Kazuya’s back softly when he suddenly felt the man tensing slightly. Jin stopped the motion and leaned back a bit to look at Kame’s face. The boy seemed lost deep in his thoughts – his eyes were clouded with doubts. Jin pinched the skin on his stomach lightly to bring the man back to Earth.

“What is it, Kazu? You… you don’t regret what we did right?’ Jin asked a little hurt but also scared of his own question.

“No, it’s just… Won’t _you_ regret it? I’m a man and yet I can have kids, I’m much older than you and because of me you wasted your time, and I might bring you in trouble, and… and…” Jin put a finger on Kame’s lips to make him stop.

“Listen, I don’t regret anything and I’m not scared. I want to be with you and being a stubborn person I am, you won’t make me change my mind. Are we clear?” Jin said seriously in a voice that didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Kame nodded and rested his head back on Jin’s shoulder. But he was still tensed. Jin sighed and thought deeply about how to make Kazuya relax again. He smirked when a certain idea came to his mind. “Kazu~?”

“Hm?”

“Are you an orphanage?” Kazuya blinked owlishly at the man completely baffled by a sudden and _very_ weird question.

“No… Why?” Kame asked reluctantly not knowing what to expect. Jin just smiled at him widely and rolled them over to hover over his lover.

“Because I wanna give you kids.”

Kazuya stared at the man in shock before bursting into a loud laugh. Jin chuckled and waited for the man to calm down. Kazuya had tears in his eyes from laughing too much but his muscles relaxed and a happy smile blossomed on his pink lips. He brought his hand around Jin’s neck kissing the man sweetly. Jin might be a lame man with even lamer pickup lines but he was Kazuya’s ‘lame man’ – and that was all he needed for the rest of his life.

 

 

 

 

 _ **# 5 years later #**_

„Ren, be careful, okay? Listen to uncle Koki and don’t ran away from him. Don’t anger uncle Tatsuya, be nice to uncle Yamapi and don’t play pranks on uncle Ryo. Oh, and give uncle Yuya this flower, okay?” Kazuya said to his son who nodded quickly wanting to already go when Kame added: “And if you meet Nakamaru-san, tell him he has a nice new wig.” Kazuya smirked playfully, while Ren smiled brightly when Kame finally let him go.

Jin stepped behind his lover and hugged him resting his chin on Kazuya’s shoulder. They both observed as their son gave a high five to the widely smiling man who almost immediately kneeled down to let the boy climb up on his back. They waved to Ren’s parents and went away towards the nearby park where they would meet the others.

Jin and Kazuya waved back and Kame leaned slightly on Jin enjoying the man’s presence. It’s been five years since they met and every day seemed even better than the previous one. They were very lucky becoming parents after the first try but at the same time it meant Kazuya would start aging again after he passed his genes to the next generation. Ren was the next Rose of Jericho and Kazuya hoped he will find his true love way earlier than he himself did – Kazuya and Jin would make sure of it.

Even though Kazuya wasn’t immortal anymore, he still had a few characteristic of a Rose. His blood could help healing living beings, he himself was healing faster and, to Jin’s surprise, he could still bear children. Jin was pretty baffled when Kazuya announced to him that he’s pregnant again but when the first shock lessened Jin was the happiest man in the whole world.

Standing in the doorway, Jin caressed Kazuya’s stomach with a smile. Kazuya turned around and kissed the man sweetly. His hands went around the man’s neck and Kame started playing with the locks on the man’s neck.

“So… we are alone now? What are we going to do?”

“Dunno. Ren’s such an energetic kid that without him it gets very boring. Any ideas what to do with it?”

“I have a few but first I want to cuddle on the couch and watch some romantic movie. Will you accompany me?” Jin sighed but smiled while nodding.

“Sure. I hate those dramatic cheek-flicks but I love you too much to say ‘no’ to you.” Kazuya pouted slightly – more to tease the man than because he felt insulted.

“Then stop loving me. You won’t have to watch movies with me.” Jin smirked at his lover’s words and kissed him deeply before resting his forehead on Kazuya’s. He nuzzled Kame’s nose with his own in an Eskimo kiss. They stared in each other’s eyes full of love and affection – there was no way they could stop loving each other and it was exactly what Jin said to Kazuya.

“I will stop loving you when an apple grows from a mango tree on the 30th of February.”

And like always Kazuya laughed happily making Jin’s heart beat faster every time while their love was growing bigger and stronger with every day they spent together as a real family.

 

 **THE END**


End file.
